Dreaming on a cloud
by aksnowangel
Summary: well come in and see if you like it
1. Vegiepoo!

To Live Without you  
I do not own dragon ball Z if I did then it be a lot better  
  
And ivanna is not in dragon ball Z she's a maid up character and this is my first story tell me how it is.  
  
It was a beautiful sunny afternoon over at the capsule court Vegeta and Goku where in the back yard training. Vegeta having no mercy on Goku as he attacked Goku various amount of times, each one barely missing him.  
  
"Kakarott cant you stay still." Vegeta yelled just as he was about to ram himself in to Goku.  
  
Bulma popped her head out the back door yelling, "Come on Vegie-poo stop fighting with Goku and come and eat."  
  
Goku saw a big sweat drop from Vegeta head he couldn't help but laugh repeating Vegie-poo over and over in till he felt a sharp blow over his head.  
  
"Kakarott you didn't hear that, okay." Vegeta powered up a ki ball in front of Gokus face.  
  
Still chuckling Goku agreed he was hungry anyways. Vegeta walked towards the door the ki ball dispersed. Goku whined "But it's such a great name." He ducked as Vegeta threw a lawn chair towards him.  
  
"WOMEN!! How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that!!"  
  
"Okay Vegie-poo, don't want to get you upset." Bulma smirked. Vegeta ran after her as Goku was chuckling again thinking 'Vegie-poo at least they don't know what chichi call me.' he stuck his tongue out remembering her calling him that.  
  
Bulma laughed and skipped out of the kitchen with Vegeta playfully chasing her.  
  
Goku was use to this it happened a lot when he came over he didn't really mind just as long as there was food already out.  
  
Bulma was a happy married mother of two, Trunks her 11 year old son and Bra her 3 year old daughter.  
  
Vegeta finally decided to scoop her up and fly into the sky while Bulma kept on hitting him playfully.  
  
Vegeta loved her the way she smelled the way she talked, walked, and how smart she was. However, he could never come to say those three words I love you. Every time he was about to say those meaningful words his pride got the best of him even though he married her and had two kids his pride would kick in from time to time. He just could not understand why those three easy words could never be said by him.  
  
'Well this time it's going to be different.' He thought he landed up in a mountain range that stunned Bulma. It was so peaceful a serenity she would call it, wild flowers lay everywhere the grass was the greenest she ever saw. There was a baby deer eating with its mother and the sun shone brightly where they lay.  
  
All she could say was, "Vegeta its so beautiful."  
  
"Just like you." Vegeta replied as he sat down on the grass and placed her in his lap. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Bulma stared at him with loving eyes for a moment there was silence as there eyes locked unto one another's. Knowing he could not say it stuck in their trances, he looked toward the sky and took a deep breath. "The time we've been together you've shown me a lot of things one thing you really shown me is love. I just really want to return the favor that you've shown and told me many times, all I want to say is Bulma I love you."  
  
Bulma put her hand on his forehead 'No fever.' stared at him 'Wow Vegeta really said the words.'  
  
"Vegeta those are the most magnificent words I have ever heard you say besides please and thank you." She smiled at him as they broke in to a passionate kiss. Time froze between them as everything stood still but them.  
  
They unhooked and Bulma said "I love you to I thought id never here you say those words so.so passionate this is the best day of my life."  
  
Vegeta did his famous grin "Woman me neither."  
  
Vegeta picked her up "Better get back before Goku eats all the food."  
  
Bulma now had a better understanding of him the man she loved said those words she was waiting for those 3 words. 'The one question has finally been answered thank you now I know he can be romantic if he wants to.' They both looked at each other in a reassuring way as they flew back home.  
  
Bulma could not help but smile the hole day even when she was washing the millions of dishes that Goku and Vegeta had eaten off of.  
  
The next day when Vegeta was in the gravity room with trunks.  
  
The phone rang Bulma quickly answered it. "Hello briefs residents." "Hi is Bulma there." "Yes this is her." "Well you'll never guess who this is calling you." Bulma thought for a moment she did not recognize the voice so she gave up.  
  
She interrupted Bulma before she could say anything, "Goodness it takes you that long to remember your Best friend Ivanna."  
  
"OOOOH MY GOD IVANNA I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS YOU!!!" Bulma shouted almost at the top of her lungs.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks could hear her loud screaming all the way to the gravity room.  
  
Ivanna flabbergasted "I know I was just in town for a business trip And I decided to see how my favorite girlfriend is doing."  
  
"I just cant believe its you Ivanna its been so long what 16years wow." Bulma still surprised at this unexpected call. "So I have been so low file I've been working so hard lately I cant even call my boyfriend now a days." Ivanna smiled. "Oh this is new who is he what's he like and is he cute-" Bulma wanted to ask so many questions. "Hold on there I'll tell you everything when we get together." Ivanna cut Bulma off.  
  
Bulma put on a sad face "Aww but I want to see you now."  
  
Laughing Ivanna replied " Bulma you haven't changed a bit your still that impatient girl I've known." "How dose lunch sound to you." Bulma thrilled at seeing her friend again they chatted for a hour.  
  
  
  
In the gravity room, when Vegeta heard the name 'Ivanna' screeched out, he shuddered. He remembered this Ivanna all too much. 16 years ago she did something so awful to him, he couldn't repeat it. He has erased it so many times out of his memory but it kept coming back.  
  
Trunks stared at his dad's twitching face. His dad had been standing there for over 5 minutes. Right before he was about to ask what was wrong, his dad snapped out of the trance, looked at Trunks, and yelled, "DID I TELL YOU TO FUCKING STOP TRAINING AND GAWK AT ME!?!"  
  
At this response, Trunks started training again. He wondered what his dad was thinking for a second and then just let it go to concentrate on his training.  
  
  
  
Reviews plezz i'm gana finish the second chapter today maybe but I've already gotten the first 4 chapters and believe me this is gana be a long story so stick around and check out one of my fav stories chimera but when is she going to update and of course u will all ways see me end my sayings with BARTLAETT BEARS 


	2. What is up with ivanna

HI, hope you like this 3rd chap read the bottom plezz well enjoy sorry about the spelling to all new readers. I'm fixing it as fast as I can on chaps I guess four thru 6 or 7 now but I'm fixing it.   
  
Next day at the restaurant - Bulma sat inside a restaurant waiting for Ivanna; she sat there gazing in to the air thinking.  
  
'Boy oh boy I cannot wait to see Ivanna, what should I say when she asks why I'm so 20 looking and I'm 47. I cannot tell her about the dragon balls, (Sighs) oh well I will just tell her plastic surgery. All though I doubt she'll believe me, and how can I tell here I married her big crush? Well maybe she will not really mind that I did that, she never mind said anything when I dated all here other ex's she will understand.'  
  
Little did Bulma know it was the whole opposite...  
  
Ivanna walked in happy that her plan, that took her 14 years to plan was coming into action. Ivanna scanned over the lunch crowd for the aqua haired girl and after a minute, she saw her.  
  
"Bulma?!?" Walking over Ivanna shouted "Bulma is that you?"  
  
Bulma snapped out of here thoughts "Oh my goodness Ivanna is that you. You look so mature so like not the last time I saw you..." she arose from her seat to hug her.  
  
Ivanna got somewhat mad and was about to call her a son of a bitch but calmed down and smirked as she hugged Bulma. "Well Bulma you look just like in college how'd you stay so young."  
  
"Plastic surgery." Bulma spat out so fast it was hard to hear.  
  
Ivanna ignored what Bulma said and continued what she was here for."Wow it's been so long and your still the same old Bulma that I know, so what's changed." Ivanna smiled brightly.  
  
Bulma returned the smile and showed Ivanna the 24kt gold and humongous diamond ring.  
  
Ivanna put on a huge acting face gapping "OOH! It is so beautiful Bulma who's the lucky guy hu, hu??? "  
  
Ivanna really knew everything about Bulma but just needed to act like she didn't.  
  
Shyly Bulma replied "Vegeta." awaiting her friends reaction.  
  
"Wow! I'd never would of thought you and Vegeta, how can you marry such an hot air guy?"  
  
"Bite your tongue," Bulma spat out "Vegeta may be that some times but he's still the guy I love very much."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Ivanna laughed.  
  
"Well anyways, it is great being with him we have two kids Trunks 11 and Bra 3. I just love Vegeta so much it seems like every time I see him it's like seeing him for the first time." Bulma sighed heavenly.  
  
"Aww, how romantic!" (Translation to what Ivanna really means) You bitch I hate you he should have been mine. (This is all going on in Ivanna's little head) She slaps Bulma starts pulling here hair and punching her. In till Bulma was a bloody pulp 'ya who is the best now me me me me me me go Ivanna raise the roof.' (okay I think that's enough of a jump in here head)  
  
BIG grin on Ivanna's face. (from that little scene in her head)  
  
"So Ivanna," Bulma starts "what's this I hear about a boyfriend." Bulma smiled.  
  
Ivanna's grin became even wider, Ivanna had chosen one of Bulma's biggest, and when I say big I mean big crushes to go out with just for this plan to work.  
  
"Well you know him-" she stuck a dramatic pause loving the tension that clung in the air. "Eric Chatleva."  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open and a sweat drop popped right over her head.  
  
"You.." she stuttered. You, you mean the same guy I - I - I" Bulma frozen like a statue as she stuttered on.  
  
"Um hum" Ivanna nodded her head she was enjoying this very much.  
  
"You see its strange how we met I was at a convention in Canada. You know the place Eric told you he'd never go, and there he was just standing there. I said wow he's cute and I went over to chat with him, we've been going out for 3 years." Ivanna smiled after saying this looking at the way Bulma twitched thinking about her long time crush with her long time friend.  
  
Bulma snapped out of her trance "Wow that's umm.. awfu- I MEAN GREAT YA GREAT!!! Bulma sulked inside not wanting Ivanna to know the hatred she felt right now.  
  
Changing the conversation Ivanna asked "Do you still live with your parents?" knowing the humiliation that would go threw Bulma.  
  
As Ivanna's theory was right Bulma got angered at the purpose of Ivanna's questions.  
  
Bulma put her hand behind her head and smiling thinking of something to make up. "Well ya they need help around the house you know the older you get the weaker you are. In addition, their lab is there 24/7 whenever I need it. So Ivanna what else is going on in your life?" They continued chatting for 2 hours meanwhile.   
  
Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Trunks, and Goten were all practicing there fighting skills in and out of the gravity room.  
  
Vegeta having no idea Bulma was out for lunch.  
  
Goku was showing Gohan how to improve his power for saiyan 3.  
  
While Trunks and Goten where practicing transfusion,  
  
Piccolo and Krillin were practicing speed, and Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta was sitting down on a rock???!!!!! (Oh thinking)  
  
Which everyone thought was weird they kept on side glancing over to him. Just daring to ask what was on his mind usually, he would be fighting everyone and boasting or yelling at them or maybe all. (Ya all of them duhh =P)  
  
(((((In Vegeta's thoughts))))) 'Should I tell her about Ivanna... HELL NO! That would break here heart so much if she found out what really happened.' flash back  
  
"VEGETA??!!" A teary voice could be heard in a distance.  
  
"What do YOU want I've told you so many times-" Vegeta started.  
  
"Shhh." Ivanna put her finger to his lips "You don't understand can't you see, are you blind I'll give anything to you anything I.. I lov-" flashback interrupted  
  
Vegeta heard his name being shouted loud and clear as a ki ball was flying straight toward him. He wasn't positioned or ready for this it hit him flinging him 6 feet back leaving some scratches on him but nothing big.  
  
For 5mins no one moved or breathed they just stood there standing debating whether to run or face Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta got up slowly and flew close to everyone and calmly shouted, "WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!!!!"  
  
Everyone knew who did it was in for an ass whooping of there life. (And I mean big)  
  
Goten and Trunks were still transfused (while there transfused they can think to each other). Trunks was breathing deeply thinking "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" Goten laughing at him. "hahahaha you are in so much trouble your dad is going to whoop your ass if you would of listen to me and pointed to the right. All I have to do is say one stinking word and your toast everyone saw you do it anyways."  
  
"Well hahaha back to you to because were transfused dummy if you tell were both toast. dumb ass and no, if you would of listen to me it wouldn't of hit him. If you tell I'm going to kick your ass after he's done with ours, and I'll tell your mom not your dad cause you know he can't save you from your mom. About that little playboy book, you stole from Master Roshi's house! Now you wouldn't want to tell on me "BUDDY"."  
  
'Oh shit he saw.' that laughing like nothing had happen he said, "Oh I guess your right." as he muttered "damnit."  
  
"OH DID I STUTTER I SAID WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!" Vegeta still searching for the culprit.  
  
A few seconds went by then a big rumble that felt like an earthquake (4.5) happened.  
  
It was Goku's and Vegeta's stomachs. [ ^_^" ]  
  
Goku quickly changed the subject "Oh wow!" putting on a smile and putting his hand behind his head as if Vegeta wasn't even pissed at them all. "Look at the time we've been out here for over 5 hours it's lunch time."  
  
Vegeta flew right up to Goku's face  
  
"Kakarott I'm not fuck'n leaving till some one tells me!!!"  
  
(Another rumble)  
  
"Come on Vegeta I know you can't kick whoever it was ass on a empty stomach."  
  
Vegeta sighed and grumbled "I guess so Kakarott."  
  
The tension went down and everyone sighed in relief. Everyone headed for the Briefs house except Piccolo because; because well who knows, what piccolo eats. (Dun dun dun a mystery to be solved later =))  
  
When they got in all that was there was a note from Bulma saying. 'Vegeta made some food but you got to heat it up had to go Luvs bye.'  
  
Vegeta didn't question the note all that was on his mind was food and so was everyone else's.  
  
While eating that note came into his mind, "Wait a minute," he thought "she didn't have any meetings today where the hell did that woman go then...."  
  
hahahaha I just love leaving you in this state where she's all like Vegeta I lu and then cut off hahahaha I thought it was mean but it actually fun thanks for the reviews you can email me if you want at aregenalaksnowangel@hotmail.com long aint it I need a few ideas kinda stumped but anyways but promise new chapter by tomorrow I updated yesterday but it took so long to get in so sorry if this one dose to well sorry and I'm still waiting for chimeras to be updated check some of my fav stories there real good there well gata so and of course BARTTLET BEARS RULE 


	3. Ivanna!

do not own dragon ball Z if I did then it be a lot better  
  
And ivanna is not in dragon ball Z she's a maid up character and this is my first story tell me how it is. "Well I'll see you then okay Ivanna."  
  
"By girlfriend."  
  
As soon as the line clicked Ivanna, smiled so wide and evilly you think she was related to the grinch.  
  
Ivanna didn't like Bulma since the forth grade. They were bffs since kindergarten they went to the same junior high, high school, and college. She hated how Bulma was so rich and got what ever she wanted and was beautiful and smart.  
  
(Not that Ivanna wasn't beautiful and smart but not enough to top bulma) Every time Ivanna made new friends, they chose bulma over here in everything. Bulma always getting Ivannas boyfriends after they met Bulma. Getting her the nickname two-week girlfriend, and humiliating her in front of everyone every time. She also got the nickname 2nd place gale because bulma got first in everything that she entered with Ivanna. The only reason she hang out with Bulma is that she got popular since Bulma was the most popularist girl. Besides, she knew that one day shed get bulma back. She carried a box filled with six orange balls to her trunk. She drove off in here car laughing thinking and that day has finally come..........  
  
  
  
Bulma couldn't wait to tell Vegeta the good news. She knew that he was friends with ivanna a while back. "I'm sure he'll at least show a grin of happiness" she smiled.  
  
She galloped and skipped all the way down to the gravity room; making a quick stop at the lab her dad was working in to tell him the great news.  
  
He was working on a truth TV, which had been one of his, throw away projects, but couldn't seem to put it down. It was shaped like a small boom box with a screen on it. You would tell it something you heard and it would show you a video of what really happened, as if it recorded on that person the hole time the scene happened. Of course her dad was tangled up in a mess and scratching his head.  
  
"Um dad??"  
  
"Oh Bulma what brings you in the lab today I thought it was your day off?"  
  
"Ya it is I just came down to tell you the great news, Ivanna called and she's in town."  
  
Mr. Briefs thought "oh I know this is one of here friends she just had so damn many. I can't remember oh well I'll just pretend I know."  
  
Smiling he replied, "Oh that's great honey you haven't seen her in a long time right?"  
  
"Ya I'm just so happy she's coming!" Bulma said.  
  
"Well you better get out of here, before you get tangled up in this to you now.."  
  
Before he could finish, bulma was all ready out the door.  
  
MR. Briefs chuckled and went back to his work.  
  
Bulma was half way there when out of nowhere vegeta popped up. Bulma jumped half way in the air. "Shit Vegeta do you have to do that every time you sense me!!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and said "Well of course if I want to improve my teleporting, and if you want me to save your ass one day.. then ya."  
  
Bulma put a small glare on and said, " "Well" anyways before I was rudely scared to death I had something to tell you Ivan."  
  
Vegeta's finger covered her mouth as he shivered at the name "Ivanna" not even being finished. "I now I heard you flipping with joy about It." he said sarcastically  
  
"Well golly MR. Grouch I thought you were friends with her?!"  
  
This took the last nerve out of vegetas thought of ivanna  
  
"FRIENDS!!!!!!! THE DAY I WILL BE FRIENDS WITH THAT.. THAT WOMAN IS WHEN MY PLANET AND PEOPLE ARE BACK!!!!"  
  
"Wow didn't know you didn't like her that much." However, before she could finish vegeta stopped her by his ranting  
  
"I DREAD NO LOATHE THAT WOMAN IF SHE WASN'T "YOUR FRIEND" I'D."  
  
"OKAY OKAY take a chill pill I get what you're saying!!" Bulma put on her annoyance face and said  
  
"Well what my "friend" ever do to you to make you so upset??"  
  
To her surprise Vegeta crossed his arms turned his back to her scowling and said "Nunya" (none of your business)  
  
Bulma thought, "oh boy now I have to butter him up to get this information." She put on her sweetest face and started to rub up against him. "Aww wegeta can't wu tell me?" in a babyish talking way she put her hand right above his crouch and kissed his ear. And whispered "Can't you tell me?" in a sexy way Vegeta couldn't resist.  
  
Vegeta was enjoying this teasing but knew if he gave into her, she would find out why. So he turned around and started kissing her from her neck grinding into her, with his throbbing erection his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Bulma moaned in pleasure Vegeta got up to her ear and whispered "No so stop asking me." and he pushed her away smirking and flew off.  
  
Bulma was surprised and pissed she thought they were getting somewhere. She was so angry she yelled after Vegeta "OKAY MR. BUT YOU'LL BE SORRY EVENTUALLY YOU'LL HAVE TO TELL ME!!!" Bulma grinded a evil plan was brewing in her head to get vegeta (hahahahhahaha)  
  
well here's the 2nd chapter I promised reviews I need to no what's good and what's not ill be updating a lot cuz I just love writing about this so ill probably add another well I will add another chapter tomorrow 


	4. Hunting time

Don't own dbz if I did it be a lot better probably have to be on adult swim Hope you in joy the 4th 5th will be out tomorrow I'm stumped but not that stumped just on things I have to explain to you =)  
  
  
  
After the lunch Ivanna and Bulma, both said their good byes, and call you later.  
  
Bulma having a new felling for here best friend 'hatred'.  
  
She soon cheered up as she came home.  
  
Ivanna had talked about Eric the whole time, and even though Bulma loved Vegeta, she still had feelings for Eric. Ivanna kept on looking at Bulma in a strange way, it crept Bulma out. In addition, Ivanna kept on asking Bulma strange questions like what her favorite body scent was, or her clothes, or were here kitchen and bathrooms were. The strangest was what's here favorite name to call Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra.  
  
"What dose she want with all those answers I gave her?" Bulma thought. She was pretty puzzled about it but was happy to be home. Bulma snickered she could not wait to see how here little plan worked out. Bulma walked in and plopped on the couch, ordering a rum and coke from the drink-mixing robot 5000, and turning on the TV to Passions.  
  
Just as she was getting relaxed, she heard a loud familiar voice.  
  
"WWOOMMMMAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh huh right on time, so when he comes down here should I run or should I run now?" Bulma thought, but it was too late to decide Vegeta was already down stairs.  
  
You see Bulma wanted to find out what was this thing with Ivanna. She decided to get him back for teasing her yesterday, so she knew the gang was coming and stuck a itty witty surprise in Vegeta's Auto Cloths Dressing Changer. Knowing he would go out before looking in a mirror to see how he looked.  
  
Vegeta flew down stairs flaming mad glaring at Bulma in an irritated way.  
  
Bulma took one look at him and dropped to the floor; in laughter having, tears come down here cheeks. She was laughing so hard she could not here what Vegeta was saying.  
  
"OH SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKIN FUNNY!!!!!!!!" Vegeta fumed his face red.  
  
Vegeta was dressed in a Bartlett cheerleader out fit (hahahahaha can't imagine him in that) His feet in a pair of white leather cowgirl boots, (looked just like the shoes he always wears) a ruffle blue and gold striped skirt. It covered enough of his manly hood. A tube top with a big bear on it he, also had a bra on. The shirt was really tight you could see all his muscles even his belly button. The funniest thing was (snort) he had (hahaha) his hair in pigtails with streamers in them.  
  
" HA HA SO FUNNY I'LL MAKE YOU LAUGH BITCH !!!" Vegeta yelled shaking the house.  
  
"Uh oh time to run." Bulma choked out of her laughter.  
  
Still laughing with cramps and tears she staggered out the door to the car. She drove as fast as she could knowing Vegeta would soon catch up with her.  
  
"Oh my god that was so hahaha funny hahaha a Kodak moment, well it sort of was since I wasn't hahaha the only ha one who saw it!" Bulma said snickering as she was driving towards the country.  
  
It took a minute for Vegeta to change as he ran upstairs and ripped off the cloths. hitting them with a small ki ball they slowly dropped to the floor in ashes. he grabbed some stuff and threw him out the window as he began to fly towards Bulmas direction. He shuddered as he remembered the day's events.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
" WHAT THE HELLS SO FUNNY YOU THINK ITS FUCKIN FUNNY TO BE BLASTED-"  
  
Before he could finish, everyone dropped to the ground and was laughing tears were streaming out of their eyes. Vegeta stood there for a moment wondering what could possibly be this funny .He quickly snapped out of that remembering why he was down here he started barking at everyone but no one could her a word Vegeta was saying.  
  
"Okay," Vegeta smirked "then I guess if you won't tell me who did it I will have to kick all of your Asses." Smiling Vegeta took his stance and began, "Kah maha kah maha" before he could finish he felt a little nippy or slight breeze =P.  
  
The ki ball went out of control Vegeta let the ball go though it wasn't finished it did a good job on everyone. He did not see this he was running for a mirror (which wasn't that far because Bulma has to look in one every minute.) as he stared in utter disbelief "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Vegeta winced at the remembrance knowing it would sting his memories forever thanks to Bulma. At the mention of her name, he turned back on to his target as he was catching up to Bulma. Bulma saw him so decided to speed up to try and at least get to the forest and run before he could get her.  
  
She made it and started to run, Bulma was happy she did not wear high heels that day for her plan.  
  
Vegeta smirked and landed on the ground "Dumb woman she should know she can't hide. I mean a forest is the most easiest for me to track her, maybe I should give her a head start." he stood there for a moment before he remembered what had happened again " Ya right it's hunting time." He laughed as he ran after her only relying on the scent of her.  
  
"Wow huff I guess huff those running exercises huff are working after huff all. Got to huff hurry all huff most their huff." Bulma strained as she staggered towards her point. She ran in to a tropical point that was clear it was an oasis. It had palm trees a warm bubbling spring and a straw chair and massaging bed. She had found this spot a couple days ago and cleaned it up for her little paradise. She quickly removed her cloths and ran in the spring knowing any second Vegeta would appear. Vegeta arrived ready to pounce on her but instead his didn't see her any where her scent hung in the air but she was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, he saw her rise from the water as her hair flung back and the water trickled down her body. (A better description think when Halle Berry coming out of the water in the 007 movie).  
  
Vegeta's mouth dropped.  
  
"Oh stop drooling Vegeta." laughing Bulma said.  
  
"So what are you up to now?" Vegeta replied sarcastically.  
  
"ME why would I be up to something?" Bulma bit her finger trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
" Ha what ever you want you all ways try and find some way to get it." Vegeta smirked  
  
"Hmmm maybe like YOU." seducing as if Bulma came over with her hot glistening body and the sun hitting here just right. She walked over to Vegeta swaying here hips from side to side "Well big boy I think I got what I wanted again." Bulma kissed him so sweetly. It was like a drug to Vegeta he wanted more and more and more kissing her back.  
  
"I guess so to." Vegeta replied purring so softly but jumped when he felt Bulma rubbing his tale spot purring was over he was moaning.  
  
Bulma moved him over to the massaging bed taking away all of his tension. She pored oil all over him getting him nice and lathered up. She rubbed him in the most pleasureful ways moving here hands conventionally over him. When she flipped him over Vegeta opened his eyes "Why did you stop?" "Because I just wanted to do a little of this." she got on top of him going down and up on him rubbing his chest.  
  
Then she started kissing his neck lightly and when she got to his ear, she said lightly "You want more tell me what Ivanna did and I didn't just do this because you didn't tell me its because you passed up on of my favorite things about you SEX."  
  
Bulma giggled and then ran the hell out of their leaving Vegeta stunned and horny as hell.  
  
  
  
Hahaha Vegeta got told but why won't he tell her oh well stick around find out I put in some punctuations but I need someone to help me okay come on chimera update soon I love your story I think I might take one of your ideas of there if that's okay Bulma gets powers oops did I say that out loud oh well at least you don't know how and now it has nothing to do with having sex with a animal I just saw the Friday after next and it was great well I have to go so like I say BARTLETT BEARS 


	5. Curiosity killed the cat

Sorry I have not updated I have been kind of stumped and busy lately. So I hope this is long enough and is good HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!  
  
"Okay that wasn't right,." said a disarranged and irritated vegeta  
  
"Two days we haven't had sex that's two to many times!!!"  
  
"And that, this women going on trying to find out about ivanna ugh!! "Well I'll get her back I hate to keep this war up so I'll just walk in the house like nothing happened. That will get her so suspicious.." Smirking he flew off back to the house.   
  
Mean while bulma had gotten home laughing  
  
Indulging in the way she had seduced vegeta in to thinking he was going some where bulma almost fooled the plan. " That was great but its been 2 days" she quivered "Without sex" she sighing, "how long can we both go without that"?  
  
"Why can't you just tell me vegeta."? Mean while two cold blue eyes were staring at bulma. As if this person was looking right threw her. Hungering for more info waiting to pounce on bulma and kill, her to shreds and claim there just rewards. Nevertheless, they have to lurk in the shadows her/him/its abstruseness.   
  
Bulma started preparing dinner so when vegeta came home, she would be oblivious to the food.  
  
Just as she finished preparing the food. (4 hours later) Vegeta arrived home, bulma herd him land she waited to here her name to be called. Only to be disappointed as vegeta walked straight to the gravity room, not even prolonging to come to her.  
  
"Huh!?!?" "What in the hell why did not he come our.our"! Bulma got very baffled 'is something wrong with him that must be it because.. maybe I should go in there and check up on him".  
  
Before she could go see vegeta, trunks, & bra came down for dinner.  
  
Bulma put that thought away as she greeted her 2 children and sat them down.   
  
Vegeta had just gotten in and was smirking all most laughing at the look he could envision what her visage on her face was.  
  
"Well her inquiring mind will build up, and like the saying says curiosity kills the cat"!  
  
After a few hours, vegeta got really hungry, he decided to sneak down stairs and get a bite to eat.  
  
Only to find out that bulma had left to the lab, and left his now cold food out. Vegeta didn't care if the food was cold or hot he was to hungry he ate it intensively. Thrusting the food down his throat as if inhaling it, wondering what bulma was doing.  
  
After that meal vegeta decided to go to bed, to was 12am then and bulma was still in her lab. Bulma was in the lab working on the truth machine. (Remember chapter 2)  
  
"Oh I can't wait in till I'm finished with this" "I'm all most finished with this (yawn) I can't wait to show it to Ivan.. (yawn) na  
  
(yawn) I am so tired I might as well finish it tomorrow.  
  
Stumbling she flung her self-upstairs to her room, only to find vegeta rolling around in the bed moaning. "Ivanna.." Vegeta trailed off  
  
Staring wide-eyed she sat down in a chair next to her bed listening closely to every word vegeta said.  
  
(This is inside vegetas head what comes out of vegetas mouth is what bulma can hear so I'm going to mark vegetas words in ("") okay)  
  
A confident seducing voice "Vegeta don't you realize how much.."  
  
("Ivanna you don't understand you mean little to me")  
  
"Don't you lie to me vegeta"!!!  
  
"Those days we had did they ever fell like something to you"!!!  
  
("Maybe.Yes I guess you are right I do have feelings for you ivanna but you know..")  
  
"Those passionate interactive nights we had never meant anything to you, I mean you all most claimed me as your mate vegeta."  
  
("I "almost" claimed you as my mate you remember everything don't you")  
  
"Yes you said as we left my dads ship if by fate we should meet again you would.." all most whispering she said  
  
("I know I said I would claim you as my all right mate but I have meet someone and.")  
  
teary ivanna yelled "well you promised vegeta you would all ways keep your promise, you even said this to my dads face before you killed him"!!!!  
  
"It was fate if I hadn't have walked in and met bulma we would never face each other again" slowly as she was saying these words she crawled on vegeta kissing him, licking, and begging him "Vegeta I need you please"  
  
("Ivanna I want you to but")  
  
"One question dose this other women know about your feelings for her'  
  
("No bulm.. I mean she dose not know that I fell this way for her")  
  
"Then why would she care if we had sex"?  
  
("She wouldn't care if we had sex ivanna you have a point there")  
  
Vegeta kissed her slowly caressing her neck and body. "Just bite me I know you want to" ivanna inched her hand above his man hood "Fuck me"  
  
(" I want you now ivanna its been to long") vegeta smirked (Out of dream) Off in a distance he heard a faint whimper his eyes fluttered open to find bulma sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Women why are you shedding tears" puzzled and sleepily he looked over at bulma.  
  
Not wanting vegeta to know she was listening to him, she made an excuse  
  
"Oh I was just realizing what a happy life I have"  
  
"So why do you continue to torture me then" vegeta smirked  
  
Bulma put on a weak smile and replied, "Because sometimes paradise has to have some fun"  
  
Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her in to bed with him both felling guilty and deceive- vent. They both fell asleep in each other's arms bulma falling asleep with those words repeating in her head (" I want you now ivanna its been to long").  
  
Vegeta falling asleep felling a difference I'm between them, wondering What was wrong with bulma..  
  
while everyone in the house was sleeping a camouflaged and swift person broke in to the house with out even breaking anything. This person slipped in the lab, this person was cloaked in black and floated when it walked. The face was to dark and gloomy, so it was impossible to tell what it was. In addition, the hands were light green skin color just as it went in the lab it came back out with a few wires in its hand.  
  
  
  
So how was this one plezz review I luv your encouragement and help with what I need to improve, so this one was sort of drama last one was funny. I hope you have a nice thanksgiving and read this. My new emails at ny_gurl@blackvoices.com so you can email me there. I remembered I forgot to say what ivanna looked like. She has red, pink hair her eyes are like baby red and she is the same color as everyone else. So have a nice vacation and I will see you when I type my next chapter. BARTLETT BEARS!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Thoughts may be your worst enemys at tim...

I don't own dbz if I did it be a lot better.   
  
"Yawn" Bulma had just woken up and was exhausted from having that saying; from vegeta last night was still in her head repeating over and over. " I want you now ivanna its been to long".  
  
Vegeta felt bulma getting out of bed and did not want her to leave. He quickly grabbed her pulling her in to his rock hard abs and muscles.  
  
"And where do you think your going" he was smirking with his eyes still closed inhaling her ever sweet scent he loved so.  
  
Still felling a little weird about last night she just had to suck it up and act as if it did not happen. I mean vegeta did not know he was talking in his sleep then, and would kill her if he found out she herd him.  
  
"Were I always go the lab dummy" smiling a enchanted smile that wood brighten anyones day.  
  
"Oh well I think you can skip a day?" "Hmm"  
  
Smirking an evil smirk as if he was.was.. up to something I mean he did remember what she did to him yesterday didn't he??? Bulma thought with inquisitive in her eyes.  
  
Vegeta pulled her up and laid bulma on top of him. Indulging in the look in her eye as he started kissing her neck, rubbing his hands up and down her perfect curved body.  
  
Bulma enjoying this little benefit thought it was way to suspicious that he still wasn't mad. Forcing her self very painfully away from vegeta, she said "Vegeta I have to get down to the lab and finish the Truth TV ivanna is coming over and I want to show it to her okay?"  
  
By saying this, it ruined the heat between them at that moment of the mention of that name.  
  
"Okayyyy" vegeta sighed Vegeta didn't want to be around the house when ivanna was here. "What time is she coming?"  
  
This gave bulma a shock thinking why dose he want to know when she will be here did he really means what he said last night. Those words repeating over in her head " I want you now ivanna its been to long".  
  
"Around 2pm why?"  
  
Making up a excuse vegeta replied, "Oh because I won't be here in case you wanted me to see her."  
  
(Thank god) they both thought at the same time. "Oh that's okay it was sort of just going to be us anyways." "Are you going to be over at gokus house practicing?"  
  
After that seen yesterday HHHHEEEEEEEEELLL NNNNNOOOO!!!! Vegeta thought. "Uhh ya I guess so." "Why do you have to know every where I am woman?" Vegeta smirked sarcastically.  
  
Bulma got out of the bed and started getting in her lab cloths "Well let me think for a minute. YA!!" Vegeta got on his knees and bowed hi head, "Well then your majesty I will be at gokus house all most all day your highness, would you like to know anything else ma am?"  
  
Bulma through a pillow at him laughing, "Well it's about time you figured out who's the higher one around here." "Now go fix me breakfast you bastard!"  
  
"I think its spouse to be the other way around." vegeta chuckled.  
  
Bulma was just forgetting about ivanna until.. "MOM MRS. IVANNA CALLED!!" trunks screamed. That bought them both down bulma put a little kiss on vegeta before she left. "Thanks trunks" she yelled as she was going down stairs to the lab. "I still think that mans up to something." bulma whispered She thought she was out of vegetas hearing range but vegeta herd with his sensitive ears. Smirking "oh you don't know the half of it women." As bulma got down to the lab and sat down in front of the Truth TV. She notice something different about it, "That's strange I could of sworn last night this wasn't finished?" in a quisling look scratching her head she put it down to give it a try. After she came down she sort of sulked thinking again of those words vegeta said. "Well I guess this can be its first question to ask, okay lets see if you work now." "What happened between vegeta.." but before she could finish trunks popped in "Hey mom."  
  
bulma jumped in surprise "oh shi.. shoot trunks you scared me" "Sorry mom I just came in here to ask if its okay if I go to the movies with gotten" Not really giving a care in the world bulma said "okay its fine with me" in a gloomy voice.  
  
"uhh mom are you okay.. is something going on between you and dad" trunks asked contendingly.  
  
"Oh trunks its nothing that is for kids to hear."  
  
"Well mom some times I fell like the adult around here more." This was true trunks had helped everyone get out of sticky situations before. "Maybe a little later sweetie I don't really fell like talking."  
  
"Okay mom well you know I'm here for you if you need me"  
  
"All right hope the movies good" bulma smiled as her son left the lab and then started sulking again. Pushing the TV Truth machine away to try to work on something else, to get that line out of her mind.  
  
After a couple of hours she saw it was close to two, she scurried around fixing everything in the house before ivanna came. Meanwhile.  
  
Vegeta was not at gokus after that stunt yesterday he would like to keep his space from the gang. He was walking in a forest when he came to a clearing and decided to sit down thinking. (Remember he's thinking no "" for this so don't complain)  
  
God damn it why did she have to come back that.. that bitch. It's been so damn long I can't believe I made that stupid promise and still remember it. GOD I hope she still does not remember that dumb ass promise made so long ago. If bulma knew of or past, she would cry her self to death (sigh). Ughh my memory goes way back with ivanna we met way before we met bulma she just does not know or need to..  
  
Some way some how piccolo found vegeta sitting there in the forest. Vegeta was very vulnerable then so he wasn't really sensing ki then. Piccolo landed next to vegeta and said with a smile "You shouldn't think so much you don't look good."  
  
This got vegetas attention he jumped up awkwardly and scowled at piccolo "And this coming from someone who's green and wears a cape!"  
  
"Ha and that coming from a guy who wore a cheerleading outfit"  
  
This really got vegeta mad because piccolo wasn't there when it happened. "W WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU BASTARD!!!!"  
  
"Wo no need to get your temper up vegeta though I wish I was there to see it. You gave those guys quite the bruises to"  
  
"At least the didn't have photos" vegeta huffed silently Changing the subject in fear that vegeta would do the same, as he did to the others that day to him. "So why aren't you over at gokus with the gang?"  
  
"I'll give you one guess and three seconds to get out of my face." Vegeta scowled a even meaner scowl then before.  
  
"Well okay okay I get your.."  
  
"ONE" At this piccolo flew off saying as he was going "Okay be that fuckin way if you want"  
  
At this vegeta sent a ki ball flying after piccolo only to miss by inches. "There's something you can work on plus your cheerleading act" laughing he flew away from a fuming vegeta. Okay that was it I was trying to finish the 7th chap but couldn't so it will be up by tomorrow hopefully. My moms just nagging me and taking me places I haven't really had time but I can't wait to finish one of my fav chapter you will never guess what ivanna is (hand covers mouth) muffle muffle. HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT I was just going to say (hand covers mouth again) muffle muffle. Ohh well it was something that was going to happen in a way way ahead scene but someone (glares at my friend) dosen't want you to know (sighs) it was great to but anyways more review plezz don't nagg me on my "" im fixing it okay so =P (not in the mean way) hope this was long enough and CHRISTMAS IS 25 DAYS AWAY YAAAAAAAAA!!!! But gotta go anyways BARTTLET BEARS. Oh ya I live in Alaska and it hasn't snowed yet =O I know im so happy. 


	7. emotions may be hard to deal with

Don't own dbz if I did then it be a lot better. I know some of you are going against how I am spelling and quotations but I'm working on it. I do not have anyone to look at my story, and I need someone to. Therefore, if you would like to help me and you are on neopets then I will reward you. Oh and I'm sorry if this is confusing it was hard for me to place the words as you now "earlier on this happened" or "later on this happened". And thanks for all the spelling helps you guys but I'm getting better even though no ones helping me.  
  
  
  
Ivanna rushed over to Bulma's house just gushing to hear whatever info she could learn on Bulma.  
  
Bulma had just finished cleaning up just as she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Bulma dusted her self off; checked how she looked in the mirror and hurriedly rushed to the door.  
  
She slowly opened the door with a big 50wat smile on, to see Ivanna. "Yamcha?"she timidly said  
  
"Oh were you expecting someone else?" he smiled as his hand scratched the back of his head. (I'm so sorry for adding Yamcha in here but he has a part in here the perfectly fits for him. I don't really like him but as I said, he works his way in to here.)  
  
"Well ya." In an annoyed voice, Bulma took off her smile, and left a plain face.  
  
"Oh well, sorry I'll just come by another time" he saddened  
  
"Ya you better your lucky Vegetas not here." (This went threw Bulma's head) Nevertheless, she said "Oh that's okay Yamcha you can come in." puts her smile back on. Yamcha hesitates when walking in, checking the room as if he were crossing a street. Bulma looked back and started laughing at a stiff shaking Yamcha. "It's okay Yamcha, Vegetas not here and won't for a while. So don't worry."  
  
This loosened Yamcha up a lot, as he acted all manly like. "Who said I was scared." Bulma shook her head in dismay of Yamcha; as she walked in to the kitchen to fix some drinks.  
  
Yamcha sat up on the couch in the living room. With the TV in front of him He turned to ESPN.  
  
"So I haven't seen you in a long time Yamcha. What you been up to?" Bulma yelled from the kitchen. "Well!" Yamcha stretched out as he started to began his list. "I have mostly been training and working. I'm in seven different martial arts class I have mastered five of them. I've also been working on a second college degree, but have to wait in till I have enough money." Yamcha grinned at his bragging skills thinking "Yep I've still got it!"  
  
"Wow Yamcha! I told you if you put your mind to it, you can do it. Maybe that's one of the reasons the gang hasn't scene you for a while, I mean besides Vegeta." She snickered at that last sentence she said. Bulma walked out of the kitchen holding a tray with three glasses on them; setting them down on the coffee table in front of Yamcha.  
  
"Oh, are you expecting someone?"  
  
"Ya, an old girlfriend of mines. She was supposed to be here she's usually never late."  
  
Yamcha had stop listening when Bulma had phrased the word girlfriend. "Girl?" He repeated. "Oh no you don't, she has a to be fiancée so back off. I should have never said that word, I have to remember to never say that around you." She giggled.  
  
Yamcha still repeating "Girl" but in a sadden voice. Bulma and Yamcha chatted for five minutes (Which was long to Yamcha) "Well I better go I have to get back to the apartment." Yamcha said getting up and heading for the back door.  
  
"Oh okay, it was nice seeing you again Yamcha you should stop by more." Bulma said knowing he wouldn't dare because of Vegeta. Bulma walked him to the back door giving him a hug (friend ship one not like love hug) and he flew off, just as the doorbell rang. Bulma pranced to the door and open it to find.. IVANNA.  
  
They hugged and went to go sit down with the TV still on, Bulma changed to MTV as they talked away. About two hours later Bulma had shown the whole house to Ivanna, since Bulma had moved in to a bigger house since they where kids.  
  
  
  
Mean while earlier in the day. Vegeta was just getting back to the house when he saw a familiar form fly by. "Yamcha!?! What the Fuck!"  
  
Just as he saw Yamcha fly by a baby blue Porsche pulled up, and out popped Ivanna. She was wearing a leather jump suit and had on a Kango hat her pink-red hair in a ponytail. She looked around and saw Vegeta staring at her; she smiled and winked at him. As she walked toward the house thinking, "Soon he will be mine."  
  
Vegeta decided to go after Yamcha rather then deal with Ivanna. Vegeta flew after Yamcha slowly savoring how he would choose the many ways, to break Yamcha's bones. "He he he!" Vegeta grinned. 3 hours later  
  
Vegeta returned home with a fixed expression on his face. (That I couldn't describe). It was dinnertime and Trunks, Bra, and Bulma were sitting at the table. He went to the dinner table and sat down, as he did everyone looked at the expression on his face wondering what was wrong. Trunks quickly turned back to his food remembering the last time he had tried to question what was wrong. Bra only three quickly turned to her food to, working on her masterpiece of the mashed potatoes on the wall. Bulma just put the question away for when the kids were not around.  
  
In Vegeta's mind, he was still going over the event's that just happened repeating it repeatedly in his head. Trying to figure out if what he heard was true. (Du du du, du du du, just making flash back music don't mind me du du du, du du du)   
  
As Vegeta finally decided what to do with Yamcha he flew right in front of Yamcha stopping him in mid-air. The expression on Yamcha's face was as if he was saying oh lord pleases take me now.  
  
"So buddy would you mind telling me what the fuck you where doing at my house." Vegeta said in a nice friendly way with a grin over his face.  
  
"Ha Ha, funny thing is I was just.. going to talk to Bulma.. you know "my friend"." Yamcha stuttered.  
  
"Ha Ha, That's funny shit-head because last time I checked I told you to stay the fuck away from heh heh you know my "wife"." Vegeta said in a mocking way his grin getting huger with a thought popping in his head.  
  
"Now lets see this can go the easy way or the hard way which would you like.  
  
Thinking it over and looking for an escape hesitatively Yamcha spat out "EASY!"  
  
A ki ball formed in Vegeta's palm as big as a Frisbee. 'Okay so you came over for what now?!" he asked enjoying the fear and strain from his victim.  
  
"Oh you know jus.. just to talk we haven't seen each other in a while." Yamcha spoke softly scared like a little rabbit.  
  
"And that's the way it should be you LIAR!!" Vegeta loving how Yamcha's eyes got huger as the ki ball got to the size of a beach ball. A loud gulp came from Yamcha's throat, "We just talked for for a 3 minutes honest" Yamcha squealed like a little girl. "We talked about how I was training and working "cough" unlike you!" Yamcha whispered the last part. Vegeta frowned and says in a very icy tone "Um can you repeat that damn part again?" "What part?" Yamcha shrugs.  
  
"Okay smart ass."  
  
"HUH?!" Yamcha shouts  
  
Vegeta let the ki ball get huger in its proportion; it was now the size of an umbrella. "OKAY HOW THE HELL IS THIS EASY!!" Yamcha spat out not caring of the consequences.  
  
"Oh!" Vegeta's smirk immense "If you choose hard I would of started with this size." "SO WHAT ELSE DID YOU FUCKIN TALK ABOUT?!!!"  
  
Shakily Yamcha had over a million sweat drops over his head, and his eyes were very beady (tiny like `: * ) "Well that's all we talked about except she said her girlfriend was coming over and had a to be fiancé."  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened wide and he said very slowly "What??"  
  
"Her girlfriend was coming over and had a to be fiancé?" Yamcha repeated.  
  
Vegeta decided that was enough of teasing Yamcha, he had to go and think at this news he had just heard. He let go of the ki ball and it hit the ground, as the smoke cleared Vegeta was gone. If he was still there, he would be laughing at the smoking, twitching bruised Yamcha on the ground. Yamcha saying, "Guess working out isn't helping." enthusiastic that the worst was over. (Back to when Vegeta was done with dinner)  
  
As Vegeta got in bed early after dinner, Bulma asked what was wrong he just replied "Nothing, nothing at all." trailing off as he was lost in his thoughts.   
  
I'm sorry to say this but this is not the only part "Yamcha" fits in so he is not done yet. I think that maybe he will have three or two more scenes. One in the next chapter the others later on. So how was this one I am telling this again, I do not have anyone to read my chaps and edit them so if you would like to help me you can email me at ny_girl@blackvoices.com or if your on neopets I will reward you a great deal. However, got to go I will be updating kind of slow cause I'm grounded and my dad took away the internet so now I have to upload the chaps from school. But got to go so more reviews and BARTTLET BEARS snowballs next week ya!!!! 


	8. Revise of the cloak figure

EIGHTH chap two more in till ten *yay* but anyways back to more serious stuff like 18 more days until Christmas *yay* okay well thanks for spelling, and parenthesis corrections you posted you guys. Sorry all my chaps are late is just my dad took away my internet, so I'm going to have to update from school or the library. I will try to post two chaps every time I update since they'll be late.  
  
I don't own dbz if I did it be a lot better.  
  
Oh ya when I start this story it will start when Ivanna's leaving Bulmas house yesterday and then I will put this ~present~ sign saying that that scenes over and it's back in the present. Okay so do not get confused I will try to do less or more if needed flash back scenes.  
  
********************************************* Ivanna had just pulled out of Bulma's driveway and was heading for here apartment; relived that she was out of Bulma's view.  
  
"Finally!" Ivanna smiled as she was driving off from Bulma's house. " That was like hell up in there." She smiled again.  
  
"Now back to my plan, when I get home I'll call back home to tell them Vegetas still on earth. They will be so happy with this news, unfortunly for Vegeta he'll be taken back to the planet with the soldiers. Either if he likes it or doesn't Ha Ha Ha." She laughed like a evil mad scientist still going threw with the plan in her head.  
  
All though Ivanna did not know that Trunks flying in the sky heard every word. Gawking and confused as he was putting together, what he had just heard.  
  
~Present~  
  
On Melody lane lay a four-story building; each story had eight rooms. The rooms where labeled A1 thru A8 on the first floor, B1 thru B8 on the second. And the third is where we stop in apartment C3. There inside this gloomy like tavern, the only light source were candles everywhere surrounding a dark gloomy figure in a black cloak sitting on a couch. With a graph paper in its hand, the hand was the only part of this creature showing. It was thin fragile almost human the only think defying this as human was the green like skin covering the skeleton of the hand; leathery and having purple knots on the knuckle of the thumb. (In till you guys find out who this is I will keep calling it cloaked figure or creature) This creature was writing on the graph paper the cloak covering every part of its body except for its hand. It was writing very deceivingly in some strange form all most alien like, but at the top of this chart in bold letters read Earths Destruction Day. (=O )  
  
The creature was just in the middle of writing three loud knocks came from the door.  
  
The cloak figure grabbed a small metal piece the size of a marble and stuck it in its mouth. When it began to talk, it sounded just like a woman's voice "Who is it?" it said while walking to the peephole in the door.  
  
"Oh hi I'm your next door neighbor Yamcha I just noticed you moved in, and I was wondering if you needed help moving anything. Since you just moved in here, you know. Yamcha said worried she wouldn't let him in.  
  
Looking threw the peephole the creature saw a pathetic built-up Yamcha holding some cookies it thought. What a pathetic waste of a human all humans will be doomed and tormented, anyways by my kind as soon as this worthless planet is wiped out of this universe. They will tremble of fear in the universe knowing we took over earth with the two last sayins on it.  
  
"Umm.. No I've already brought all my stuff in" the cloaked figure replied in its strange womanly voice, finally getting out of its thoughts.  
  
Yamcha had brought cookies just in case his first plan backfired. "Aww well I all so brought cookies to welcome you since you're new." He grinned.  
  
The cloaked figure thought again I could just zap him right now and save all the other women from this pathetic man. However, I fell like shit lately on this planet and I could use a one-night stand. (Which to my friends and me we call that a booty call)  
  
The creature responded, "Um okay hold on I'll let you in um..Yamcha?"  
  
The cloak figure quickly ran around the apartment putting away the plan and candles. It pushed a button and the apartment turned in to a lounge bright, and welcoming not like before. It put on a metallic bracelet on its hand and was covered in a tan flesh and hair came tumbling down to (now a her) back curves and abs showing well. Fully naked except for a thong and a bra the cloak dropped from the creature (her now). Not wanting to waste anytime the creature (now a she) opened the door and saw Yamcha drop the plate and his mouth drop open in surprise. She quickly pulled him in and they began having sex.   
  
Back at Bulma's house, Bulma was down in the lab fascinated with the truth machine. She had been testing it out all day so far Trunks was in trouble for sneaking out last week. Bra was in trouble because Bulma found out that part of Bra's masterpiece on the wall included her lipstick. Master Roshi in trouble for stealing an outfit from Bulma's closet at one of her parties. The list went on and on so far everyone that had gotten in trouble wanted to destroy this machine.  
  
Her dad was so happy to see Bulma had made the machine work and medially went to work on something else. Bulma was a little afraid and worried she wanted to ask the machine about Vegeta, but was afraid of the answer she might get. The clock on the wall-chimed 12:00 Bulma left the lab to go and make lunch for everyone with the help of her mom. She had to hurry because she was supposed to meet Ivanna at the mall by 1:00.  
  
Bulma still searching in her mind for answers about Vegeta decided to turn to her mother for motherly advice. As Bulma pulled out the ramen looking over at her mom shy about the response, she might get but took a big breath and began to ask. "Mom I have a question for you."  
  
"Oh darling you know you can ask me anything now what's it about." Mrs. Briefs smiled.  
  
"Well mom you see um.what if a friend Ya a friend has a husband that use to be friends with his wife's girlfriend, but for some reason now he says he isn't friends with her and act's strange every time you say her friends name around him." Bulma sighed after she got threw the difficult explanation.  
  
Mrs. Briefs not thinking that it was Bulma having this problem, "Well I would think that he might have cheated on her with her friend. It came on Jenny Jones last week and it was so.."  
  
Bulma had tuned out her mother after she heard the word cheat. She was worried and thought, Vegeta wouldn't cheat on me..would he, NO NO Bulma stop thinking that way your going crazy he would never do that to you. Damn it!! Why is it so confusing I have all these mixed emotions inside of me I just cant control. UGH! Maybe I should ask that machine. I just don't know anymore I mean after I heard Vegeta repeat those..those words. Bulma shivered at the thought of it. I Just don't feel the same around him I wonder if he fells the same, I mean we haven't had sex for days. I don't think that I can go very, VERY longer without that. Bulma was interrupted in her thoughts when her mom asked for the pan.  
  
Bulma put away here thoughts for another time she thought well maybe it is time to vist my little problem helper Trunks. They quickly finished making lunch by 12:45 enough time for Bulma to call Ivanna so she can inform here where to meet at the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta came in from the training room ready for lunch. He quickly sat down at the table but not before giving Bulma a kiss. Vegeta was still thinking about Ivanna to. Why the Fuck must this woman constantly go threw my damn head. She is like a disease that won't go away. I try so fucking hard just to keep her out of my mind but nothing works. I'm so aggravated I could use one of Bulma's massages right now. I mean what is up with Bulma to she's been so distance for a couple of days we haven't even had SEX for so long and we would always have it every day. Ever since Ivanna has come my mind has been so off maybe it's me I have to ask Bulma but! No I can't I'm never good at this asking concerned questions, well this time I just have to cock up and spit it out. I mean if I never ask her these damn questions will keep running threw my mind! Vegeta shoved the food down his throat as he was thinking this over when he was hit by an idea. Maybe I can go and ask that truth machine Bulmas been raving about all day. Stupid machine got me in trouble at least it will be worth something, he smirked as he finished enough food for a small army in 10min flat.  
  
Vegeta cleared the dishes (that was a lot) and head toward the lab smiling. He was so happy he would finally get his answer answered and get Ivanna out of his head.  
  
(Soap music) Dose Vegeta love Ivanna Who is this cloaked creature? Will trunks tell part of Ivanna's plot? Will Vegeta and Bulma ever have SEX? Is this another saga only made up? Tune in next time for All There Problems and Drama LOL Hope you like my eighth chap and don't be shy put those reviews up even if they're spelling your helping me out by fixing it. Again, I'm sorry for all the late storys my dad cut off the internet for a month =-( and so I have to load my stories up at the library or school. I will try to get 2 stories in every time I post a new one if I can't sorry I'm running out of Ideas especially since I'm caught up in a inyasha story. So reviews I'm trying to figure how I'm going to fin chapter ten Will people put in more review and tell other people about this story? Will Chimera ever be updated? Dun dun dun BARTLETT BEARS!!! 


	9. Grieving over nothing?

(When someone's thinking I will just stick the thought in '' so don't get confused) "Sigh" a weary voice came from down in the florescent light dungeon where doom was soon to meet its fate on Bulma. Bulma was in the laboratory all though the lab was here favorite place things where just down in the dumps today. She was typing up some letters on the computer; when a ruptures knock came from the door.  
  
Without ungluing her eyes or moving an inch from the computer, she yelled for who ever it was to come in. Trunks head popped in as he opened the door slowly; looking around suspiciously making sure his father wasn't in. After doing a scale around the area, he walked down the stairs causally to where his mom (still not ungluing her eyes from the computer) sat. Smiling as he reached his mom and leaned in to her, to his shock he fell threw her and landed face down on the floor. His mom sitting there still typing as if trunks arm was not sticking threw her stomach, and poking threw the other side. In disbelief, he rose to his feet quickly trying to grasp his beloved mother only grabbing air with each hand.  
  
He plopped on the floor sticking his face in his hands sighing as he heard a familiar. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Trunk s stuck his head up from his hands and shouted, "Shit mom why do you have to scare me like that!"  
  
As soon as those words popped out of his mouth, a blur passed by him; a bright red mark lay on his face as he hurt in pain; bending down on his knees holding the bulging mark on his face. "Aw you look so sweet and innocent like that. Now! How many times have I told you not to use your father's vocabulary?" Bulma stared down at her son.  
  
"A lot." Trunks said standing up and gaining conciseness.  
  
"Okay so I don't want to hear that coming from your mouth again. So what do you want now?" "How did you get down here so fast?" Smiling at her invention on her waist, "Oh it's a speed belt I can run close enough to the speed of light. Now back to you what do you want?"  
  
"Just wanted to check on you." Trunks smiled "Uh huh and your father loves Goku, so one more time what do you want; money, toys?" Looking up to make eye contact with his mother he put on his puppy dog eyes. "Why mother I'd never suspect you of thinking of me in that way how could you?" "Cut the crap it's not everyday you come down here to see your mother."  
  
Trunks sighed he'd been caught 'I knew I should of went with that other excuse' just as he opened his mouth to tell his mother why he came down here she cut him off. "Hold on before you answer I have something to give you." She was gone and back in 2 sec (still had the belt on).  
  
"Here." Bulma handed trunks some envelopes with names in scripted on each envelope. Eyeing the envelopes wondering what it was for and as if Bulma read Trunks mind.  
  
"There invites to a party me and Ivanna thought it be great to have one. Hand them out to the gang today, you where going over there right?' "Ya." "Oh and ask chichi if you can stay the night with Goten."  
  
Sighing, "When will I be old enough to go to one of your parties?"  
  
Annoyed at his whining, "When you clean that mouth of yours, I'm afraid you might turn out like Master Roshi." Somewhat confused at the answer he got, "With his strength isn't that s good thing?" "Ha ha with that freak's mind that's the worst thing."  
  
Still not getting what she meant by that he sighed and confessed why he came down to the lab. Putting a stern face on he looked just like his father, "Remember when you said you weren't doing so good. Well I came down here to talk to you about it." Bulma stared at her son, looking at him in a different way making it hard for her to believe that he was her son. At that moment, she felt like she was the child listening to her parents' comfort her about her problems. However, Bulma felt this was something she shouldn't be getting Trunks mixed up with.  
  
She walked over to him and knelt down she stuck her hands on his shoulder. She gazed at him but looked away in fear that he might sense her lying. "Well you see trunks.." trying to find the right words to tell him. She looked back at him, "It's something that me and dad are going threw and I don't want you to get mixed up with it."  
  
Still worried and sensing something not right with his mom, "Well you said that a while ago and usually it be over by now. I'd rather come talk to you about it then dad." A weak smile formed on his face.  
  
Bulma was getting frustrated and knew that she had to stop this talk are else she might blow. Turning back to Trunks and smiling at him, "Sweetie just drop it okay?"  
  
Trunks was still worried at the way she was fidgeting and looking around as if she was hiding her emotions she really would like to tell him. "Mom are you sure I mean you and dad have been acting sort of awkward longer then usual and Ivanna-"  
  
Bulma just couldn't restrain her self," Trunks I said drop it okay! Why the fuck do you have to keep on asking me!" Trunks mouth dropped open as he stared at his mother in wide shock; searching to see if it was another hologram that was in front of him. 'I mean did those words just come out of her mouth. She's never yelled at me before why would this make her mad.' Staring at his mother with a frown on he glared at the floor and went to grab the papers.  
  
"Okay bye." Last two words he said as he ran up the stairs before she could say sorry to him.  
  
Bulma blinked in awe of what had just happened. She plopped her self in a nearby chair as the silence seeped in to her sanity. She got up from the chair and grabbed a vase on her desk; transfixed at it, as she was lost in her thoughts. "AHAA!!" she screamed as the vase crashed on the floor in to millions of pieces lying on the floor. She fell on her knees to the floor not caring if she landed on pieces of the vase. A robot appeared cleaning up the mess on the floor. Bulma began to cry each tear running down her cheek and hitting the floor.  
  
'Shit! What the fuck have I done; I'm going fucking crazy. What dose Trunks think, dose he hate me? I mean what the fuck it was as if I was possessed it didn't even fell like me. I mean that was way extreme he was only trying to help. Yet.when he mentioned her I just snapped WHY THE HELL WAS THAT! I wish I did have someone to talk to. However, who I mean if I told one of the girls they'd paste it on the news "Perfect marriage goes wrong just because a fuckin old friend pops up!" I would tell Goku but what would he do. No offense but he's still an "I don't now anything about woman problems". Bulma chuckled and slowly brought her self up to the chair again.  
  
I mean if I did talk to Trunks what the hell was I suppose to tell him. I can just see it oh Trunks go tell your father he can go and kick Ivanna's ass and when he comes back he better be ready to have a weeks worth of sex. Oh hell give the kid nightmares of his parents.' Sighing, "No one can understand." Rising up taking off the speed belt, "No one would understand." She walked to go clean up the blood on her knees, "How the hell am I going to get this shit out of my head..Oh I know."  
  
She started singing "I'm going crazy I just can't see, I'm so excited-" (Not Brittany spears fan)  
  
  
  
As Trunks flew off astonished at his mom's reaction, thinking of how she just snapped like that. The silence he had for a long gaping time thinking of his mother, confronted him to think about anything but his mom. It was just making him sadder repeating the scene repeatedly in his head. His mind turned to the scene With Ivanna when she was driving away in her car. Trunks began to speed up not noticing that he was very near the fighting grounds. 'What did Ivanna mean, why did she have to call back home to tell them Vegeta was on earth?'  
  
As his thoughts where jumbling a large ki ball had missed its opponent by an inch. It happened to be going in the same direction, towards Trunks.  
  
Luckily, Trunks had just decided to snap out of his fixation of his thoughts. Just as impact was about to impale him, he dodged the right and formed his palms to reverse the ki ball. To his success, it reversed but.headed straight back to the Piccolo. Piccolo stuck his arms up in an x crossing over his face waiting for impact. However, when the ki ball hit him it bounced off Piccolo and headed for Krillin.  
  
"Ahh nothing like a good game of hot potato." Krillin smiled as he hit the ball towards Goku.  
  
"Come on guys that's nothing to play with as fast as it was starting to go someone could get hurt." Goku flew in to the path of the ki ball and flung it toward a crater; where many other ki balls have went. "Ugh!" everyone who was having fun whined. "Well you saw how Trunks almost got hit."  
  
Everyone turned their heads to trunks staring at him as they snickered. Not wanting to be embarrassed by Gokus actions "That's what you think I was trying a speed test I've been working on." He chuckled. "Uh huh and is that what you where trying to do to your dad last time to." Piccolo commented as everyone began to laugh.  
  
The mention about his parents brought back the thoughts he had earlier, as he levitated him self down to the ground to sit down. Goku saw the worried face on Trunk's face he came over to where Trunks was and stood by him. For a minute the didn't say anything, "So you want to tell me?" Goku said still looking at everyone practicing.  
  
"Talk about what?" Trunks said in a flat tone. "No need to be like your father I can tell there's something wrong Trunks. You have the same face that he had on the day you hit him with that ki ball."  
  
"Oh." Trunks handed Goku an invite to the party. Goku studied it and looked over at Trunks who was staring in to space. "Is this what's bothering you? Your moms party." Trunks shuck his head and looking at the ground. It was silent for a moment until a loud boom came from a ki ball hitting the ground.  
  
"So, do you want to talk about it?" Goku asked. Trunks was confused just like his mother he wished for someone to tell everything that was going on, but was afraid of what the response might be.  
  
'Should I tell him about Ivanna my parents or both. Maybe it would be better to tell about Ivanna then about his parents life.'  
  
"Well you see.you know that friend of my moms that just came a while ago." Trunks looked up to Goku. Thinking back if he wasn't listening to Chi Chi one-day mention an Ivanna. "Um ya." "Well two days ago I was flying and I heard her say something about some people taking my dad away if he likes it or not."  
  
Goku thought for a minute "Well Trunks did you tell your dad or mother about this?" Trunks turned back to kicking the dirt, "No they have been acting weird lately." "Well Trunks maybe it might be something or maybe not when I go to the party I'll see about this okay." "Alright." Trunks said with a lot of grief off him but still something nagging him.  
  
Satisfied he came out but still grieving he sat there as he watched Gohan practice. Well I decided to make this on pretty long for my long absence I would make it longer but I'm typing 3 more chaps before thus cause I'm going to be gone for four days but again sorry for the long wait. And MERRY CHRISTMAS, HANUKAH, KWANZAA, AND ALL PEOPLE WHO DON'T CELEBRATE HOLIDAYS. 


	10. Clones?

*Thank you DBZ Fanfiction Queen for the answer to my mystery in chap three. And they live in Japan I don't know how you got the idea they where living in Detroit * Thanks to all the positive and negative reviews.  
  
"Come on guys I'm starved!" Goku yelled as the aroma of food cooking at his house reached his nose. Krillin was about to walk over to Gokus when he stopped and stuck his hand on his chin; hard in thinking. Piccolo stopped to stare at Krillin, "What you thinking about?"  
  
"I was wondering the whole time I've known Goku, was there a time where he wasn't hungry." Krillin turned to stare at the blur of Goku running towards his house.  
  
"Hm?" Piccolo looked down at Goku's house where Goku had gotten to fast and was scarfing down the food. "Ha you know if I think about it it's impossible; he's always been like that." As Krillin and Piccolo where observing Goku finish half the food, Trunks walked up behind them and tapped Krillin on the shoulder, with the invitation in his hand. Krillin grabbed it and didn't even bother to look at it, "Another party aye." Piccolo turned around as Trunks handed Piccolo one to, "Ya." Trunks sighed and looked up at the sky.  
  
"What's wrong with you, you seem kind of distracted today." Trunks looked back down at Krillin "I was just thinking." They started walking towards the house.  
  
Krillin smirked "Well don't go thinking to hard or you might get hurt like your dad." He winked over at Piccolo who was chuckling of the memory. Trunks stopped in his tracks turned and eyed both of them snickering like little girls. He looked at them as if they where strangers, hearing those mean words pop out of Krillin and even more shocked at Piccolo laughing about it. Trunks gritted his teeth, "What's that suppose to mean?" Trunks said in a cold way.  
  
Krillin still snickering stuttered he words each word making him laugh increasingly. "Nothing just saying some things run in the family. First, you think then- you will be cheering." Trunks knuckles turned white he glared at them both how could they be so cruel. Piccolo patted Krillin on the back laughing "Ya! With the little pom- poms- *giggling* and the hair ties hahaha-" Not wanting to hurt his so-called friends he flew off angered at their strange behavior. " I don't need any of this shit." he mumbled. As he flew if he would have happened to look back at Goku's house he would of saw Piccolo and Krillin sitting they're eating away.(If there in there then who where these two people laughing at him dun-dun-dun) #####################################  
  
Back at the "Ya I totally know what you mean wrestling looks so real but it so fake." Bulma was chatting on the phone. "Are you coming to the party Betty- can you hold on I have another call." *click * "Hello." "Uh, Hi Bulma its me Krillin."  
  
"Oh, hey Krillin whats up." Bulma happy it wasn't Ivanna. "Nothing really I just uh, had a question for you." "Oh go on." Bulma was quiet wondering what could be wrong with Krillin to call her for a question. "Are you mad at me or did I do something to make you mad?" Krillin asked in a concerned way.  
  
"Um, no Krillin why do you ask." She got a blank expression for her confusion. "Well-" Krillin hesitated not sure if he should ask. "I just wondered if I was suppose to get a invite to your party."  
  
Clueless to why he didn't get one," Well, didn't Trunks give you one?" "Well he handed them out but left before he gave one to me and Piccolo."  
  
'Know why would trunks do that, I wish we where talking.' "Well invite or no you should know your always invited to my parties Krillin." "Oh well, I was just checking." Krillin smiled. Before he hung up Bulma said, "Don't forget to tell Piccolo, and no kids."  
  
"All right is Vegeta going to be there?" There was silence on the phone Bulma answered very silently sort of stuttering. "Um n-no he wont be th-there." "Oh okay well see if he can its usually fun with him taunting and ridiculing us." He chuckled. "Well bye Bulma."  
  
"Bye Krillin." *click *  
  
Bulma sat there for a while wondering what to do; forgetting she had someone else on the other line. ' I would just love to see Vegeta come to the party but.. he might react the wrong way if he saw Ivanna and in the wrong way, I mean either the way I want him to act or the way I heard him that night.' She shivered thinking of him caress Ivanna. ' Man I must have some kind of sick mind to imagine that, well I guess I do have a sick mind since that day I walked in on my parents' "EWW!! That scared me for life damnit. Well anyways know its time for my next plan."  
  
Bulma ran upstairs to her room slammed the door shut and locked it; took a key out from under her bed walked over to the desk. The key entered under the desk as she turned it a secret department popped out from under the floor. Inside laid papers and other priceless items.  
  
She reached out for a paper, which in-scripted on the paper in bold letters read. "Plans to get Vegeta back when I'm mad at him or want him to do something."  
  
Bulma sat down at the desk reaching for a pencil while she ran threw ideas to get Vegeta to go to the party. "Hmm." 'Well I should know by now Vegeta is obviously sex crazy by now, so what kind of plan can I form that either way I get what I want.' (1 hour later) Bulma's hair flung around from concentrating on her ploy, which has gotten nowhere. "You know what I need is a break its been way to long I cant come up with one idea." Bulma looks down to five ideas scribbled over in dark red ink. Bulma stands up and stretches she walks over to the bed to take a quick nap; when she hits something with her foot.  
  
She looks down and finds her favorite childhood book. "Green Eggs and Ham? How did that get in to here." She shrugged the thought off and picked up the book jumping in to her cozy bed. Bulma began to read the book aloud, "That Sam- I- am! That Sam- I- am! I do not like that Sam-I-am!" "Do you like green eggs and ham?" "I do not like them Sam-I-am. I do not like green eggs and ham." "Would you like them here or there?" "I would not like them here or there I would not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham I do not like them Sam-I-am."  
  
Bulma stopped reading and brought her nose out of the book, "You know who that guy reminds me of Vegeta when I'm trying to get him to do something." She giggled as a wonderful idea popped in her head. "Finally I have the perfect idea for my plan." She grinded and began to laugh deranged way when a knock came from the door. "Woman are you okay!" Vegeta yelled confused at her maniacal acting. She cleared her throat shocked at Vegeta appearing out of nowhere. "Uh- ya I'm okay Vegeta." Vegeta still not sure didn't want to interrupt on her strange situations he thought 'Just back away very slowly back away..'  
  
  
  
Back at apartment C3 on Melody lane stood the cloak figure standing in front of a screen; the screen seemed to be a transmitting device. On the so called screen stood a orange like figure that looked close enough to human yet its distinctive characteristics to a lizard. It was dressed in a red uniform with a symbol of a flag on the uniform. There where other human like figures in the back round buzzing around each wearing the same uniform, but each representing a different animal formed in acquired forms.  
  
"You imbecile how could you have not carried on my orders like I instated!" yelled the cloak figure as it pointed at the alien on the screen.  
  
Calm and reassuring "Your majesty, we are trying as hard as we can but it seems that your crew your ordered for 'Earth' will be delayed for purposes beyond us."  
  
"How the hell can you look so damn calm I am the royalty on your planet and many others am I not?"  
  
Like a robot, it replied not one hint of emotions in its face, "Yes your highness." "Now tell me-" in a bitter cold voice it began, "why did you delay my order I should be the first above all to get my order received first." Before the alien could responded the cloak figure interrupted." Oh, and let me remind you that if you do not fulfill my obligations in a year YOUR PUNY PLANET AND FAMILY WILL BE DESTROYED!!" The cloak figure looked straight at the alien smiling with its to red eye's glowing a deep crimson red, "In less I call you back for the order to be delayed this remark will stand."  
  
"Yes your majesty!" "Good I'm so glad we could come to a agreement." it smirked as the screen disappeared. Just as the cloak figure was slumping away, a knock came from the door; it quickly grabbed a metal object as big as a marble it stuck it in its throat  
  
"Who is it?" responding to the knock in a woman voice. "Hey you know who it is babe." Called a familiar voice (Yamcha). *Ugh* lately Yamcha had been spending a lot of time over. "How stupid could I have been to let this fool in just because of a dumb side affect of transforming in to humans 'Emotions'." The cloak figure muttered as it stuck away items and moved stuff, pushing a button making the uninviting apartment in to a welcoming bright apartment. It was already ready for Yamcha; attaching the metallic bracelet to its hand as the cloak drop and it transformed in to human. How the cloak figure loathed Yamcha but for some reason was satisfied with the pleasure he gave.  
  
As it let Yamcha in Yamcha grabbed her by the hips and picked her up twirling her around. How she felt like killing him but couldn't help but giggle as she spun he brought her down bringing her in to a kiss which held for seconds before they headed straight for the (I'll let you guys guess where and for those who cant figure it out) bed. (((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Okay I know it's been a while but people are reading the old chaps and I really need to fix those. When I was typing this and read my third chap I was like whoa I was really bad I even got a head ache. I forget if it was before or after I banged my head while reading how bad I was typing. I am so sorry for all the people who had to go and read that and suffer but I am happy that you stuck threw. So, I will probably be late with new chaps but I'm going as fast as I can. I all so am working on a movie and its been taking me awhile but its working out. It's about Blair witch meets the ring and a dog it's supposed to be silly. I want your reviews even bad ones would be good. However, I have to go and work and try to get another chap posted up by today so see ya.  
  
BARTLETT BEARS and happy new years 


	11. If at first you don't succeed try try ag...

Two weeks later  
Bulma had been busy all these two weeks, from shopping for the party to working, from silent dinners with the family to planning to get Vegeta to go to the party. The last two weeks had been very stressful everything was finished even her plan for Vegeta. She had just gotten in to the bathtub her hair floating above the water and her eyes closed as her head lay under the water. She had stuck flowers in the tub with vanilla scented oil. '3-2-1' she counted as she counted backwards.  
  
Vegeta burst in the bathroom "Wome-" he stopped as he saw Bulma bring her head up from the water. Her enchanted beauty as her hair flowed down to her back and covered up her boobs. She was like an angel with the glowing of the light shinning on her and the flowers floating in the bathtub.  
  
He stood there for a moment taking in every detail of her before he snapped out of the trance. He walked over to the tub and knelled down to her level as he smirked "Bulma can you go and fix the gravity room the power just went out and nothings working."  
  
Bulma was shocked for a second 'Wow my plan must be pretty good because Vegeta just used my name.' " Well Vegeta I just got in to the bath can you wait a while?" already knowing the answer. "No." Bulma smiled, " Well to bad in less you want to join me your going to have to wait." She closed the curtain and laid back in the water. Vegeta stood on the other side thinking if he should grab her and take her to the gravity machine or join her. 'She hasn't been asking about Ivanna lately what if it was a trap again. Well. maybe I can take this to my advantage.' He smirked as he pulled off his shirt and cloths.  
  
As Bulma soaked up the water wondering what was taking Vegeta so long, the curtain opened. Vegeta stood there waiting for any expression to pop on Bulma's face just to make sure this wasn't another one of her plans, but her eyes where closed.  
  
He slipped in to the water quietly not taking his eyes off Bulma. 'If this is a trap at least I can surprise her' he thought as he slipped Bulma in between his legs his manhood laying in between her thighs he began to massage her shoulders. Bulma opened her eyes surprised "Um are you okay Vegeta?" she said worriedly yet enjoying this new benefit.  
  
"Ya why?"  
  
"Um- just asking." not wanting to end this moment by asking questions. She nuzzled in to Vegeta's abs felling his warm flesh touch hers made her more relaxed. Vegeta started kissing/caressing Bulma's neck and rubbing his hands up and down her waist, Bulma moaning with pleasure as she began to forget her plan. Both of them realizing how long its been brought out there animal like instincts she turned around and pushed Vegeta up against the tub rubbing up against him. Vegeta growled and brought her up to his hips where she rapped her legs around and they kissed. As they where kissing Vegeta flew them over to there bed and laid Bulma down with him on top.  
  
They where clawing at each other like animals Bulma not having a bit of conciseness around her all things where just focused on Vegeta, but something just kept on nagging her in the back of her mind something she forgot.  
  
Just as they where going to get in to more intense sex it popped in to her mind. She stopped Vegeta with her hand going threw her mind of how the hell she was going to ask him. "Why'd you stop?" Vegeta was getting impatient.  
  
"Well-" she started seductively way, " I just wanted to ask you something-" as she kissed up to his ear. Vegeta closed his eyes loving the way she teased him but something caught his attention to something about this kissing was familiar quiet familiar..  
  
She reached his ear and nibbled a little at it "Will you go to the party?" she whispered. That when it hit Vegeta this was the same damn plan she did before. 'Damnit how can I be so foolish not once but twice I've fallen for her "plans" Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta' he thought.  
  
Very slowly, he got up walked of the bed and grabbed his cloths "Woman if you think sex is the way to get me to answer your questions then your wrong." He stalked off angry that this wasn't just one of their sex rampages.  
  
Bulma smiled as she walked back to the bathroom "Ah tomorrow is another day." She started laughing hysterically.  
  
Vegeta hearing her laugh with his sensitive ears lifted one eyebrow, "Has she gone mad?"   
  
Back at Goku's house, Trunks sat inside of Goten's room as they played video games. Trunks was sitting on the floor and Goten was on the bed. "So you're going to be here for your moms party, what are we going to do?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know I don't really care right know I'm so confused with my parents right know. The farther away the better." Goten paused the game to look at trunks making sure that Trunks was joking but he wasn't. "Why'd you pause the game?" Trunks looked up at Goten. "What made you so mad at them I've never scene you like this." Trunk's walked over to Goten and hit the start key on his controller un- pausing the game. "I'd rather not talk about it." Trunks popped down on the floor as Goten looked at Trunks wondering what could be that bad. While he was looking at Trunks his player crashed he snapped back to the game as the death music played.  
  
""Hey that was no fair you just came over here and un-paused it when I wasn't ready!" he whined.  
  
"Well maybe instead of staring at me you should focus on the damn game." Trunks smirked, "It's not my fault I'm so good at this game and have beat you 11 times."  
  
"Ya but you knew I was going to beat you this time and that was my last life." Pouting "Stop whining and start bowing to the grand master." "Shut up." He threw a pillow at Trunks face. "I want a rematch."  
  
"Okay suit yourself you'll just lose again, and again, and again." Trunks grinned as he turned back to the TV.  
  
"Ugh!" Goten growled turning back to the game not focusing on anything else but to beat Trunks. As they began, "Listen up I have a plan." Trunks began. "Oh what is it let me give up to save me the humiliation?" Goten taunted. "No, but that's a great idea. I have a plan for us to go and do something on the night of the party." "What." Goten asked " Well on the night of the party your mom is going to leave us here by our self right?" "Ya why?" "Well I want to make a stop at the party just to go and see something-"  
  
"Wait a minute you want use to walk up in there where MY mom is and YOUR mom is. Are you dumb sneak in to the party is just like committing a crime in front of a police officer."  
  
Trunks sighed as he finally got to finish "I know but where not going in jus looking threw a window that's it what's the harm no one will see us." "What if or dads sense or ki?" Goten asked getting more motivated in to the plan.  
  
"Well for the next three days in till the party where going to have to work on suppressing or ki." "Ugh more work why do your plans always involve more work?" Whining as he turned back to the game and hit un-pause while Trunks was not ready, causing Trunks to crash.  
  
"Hey that was no fair I wasn't ready." Trunks argued. Goten smiled " Stop whining and bow to the master." "That's your first one you DIDN'T beat me at." Trunks glared at Goten. "Oh Ya." Goten chuckled as his hand scratched the back of his head "I knew that."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and they returned to the game.  
  
Somewhere else at a familiar apartment (cloak figures) the cloak figure stared in to a crystal ball that gazed upon two familiar figures playing video games. (Trunks and Goten) "So little one three days and we shall meet." it cackled as it stared down at the crystal its crimson eyes reflecting in the crystal.  
  
  
AHHH! Major problem I lost my disk with all my chaps in it and I cant fix the old chaps. So I'm searching everywhere for it and I can only get on the Internet if my moms home and my dads not. I cannot download them until the weekend and with break almost over and me not having enough time today maybe I will be able to get them Sunday. Sorry for the short chap but I'm pretty busy thanks for the reviews and chimera updated YAAA =). So I got to go cant wait to put up my next chap but having some difficulty righting the scene with Bulma and Vegeta um you don't want to know why. I got to go BARTLETT BEARS!!  
  
PS- fell free to tell me if there is any errors in here or other chaps except for chap 4 thru 6 or seven because I'm going to fix those. 


	12. Rebellion

DBZ fanfiction queen it wasn't you that said this wasn't in Japan it was someone else. And camaro I am very thankful for your response to me after the rude thing I said and I apologies to you. Thanks to all the positive and no negatives `: ) review they all cheer me up knowing someone anyone is reading my story. ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In a welcoming looking apartment, laid a familiar face on the couch, (Ivanna) she sat there glued to the TV while sipping a margarita. Beside her on a coffee table laid a robot that seemed to be quite active as it wrote down information. The robot was about one foot tall and had a blank screen for a face it looked just like the Jetson's robot except for the blank screen. All it seemed to do was write and write more as Ivanna gave it no mind.  
  
It wrote fast the papers it had flying in to a little slot where ever it went know one knew. It stopped after a while and the blank screen turned on, on it popped a man's face that had no color to it and seemed to want to talk to Ivanna. Impatient of the wait it spoke in a deep manly voice, "Ivanna how foolish could you have been to let that little boy hear your plans?"  
  
Acting as if the Robot had not have spoken to her in a up rude way she replied not even ungluing her eyes from the TV. "Robot, never ever call me foolish 'I' am not foolish you imbecile I'm brilliant."  
  
The robot sighed as the lips on the screen began to move "Brilliant by what, revealing part of your plan to Vegeta's son?"  
  
She brought her finger up to the robots face and wagged it, "See robot what you can not comprehend is that when you get to know people which you and your people think is wrong to do with the enemy. You get to know what their actions will be towards physical obstacles in there life which they will be doomed to repeat over and over again towards the same obstacles or related ones like them." She took a breath as she began again, "In till they realize what they are doing repeatedly like their trapped in a cycle that will lead to dye a horrible miserable death of doom of repeat ness. I have study Bulma's family for so long I know everything there is to know about them. Therefore, a stupid computer like you should at least realize that a brat like him will not tell his kind hearted mother of her cruel best friend. And do you really believe that his father would want to listen, that his father would give his son unconditional love and listen to every boring detail of his days and actions?"  
  
"Okay." The robot replied. "Ah so I see that brain of yours dose work after all." Ivanna smiled as she turned off the TV and turned to face the robot face to face. "Anyways back to business why the hell do they want to check on me, do they think that 'I' cannot fulfill such a easy mission?" she glared at the mechanical device she hated so thinking it was more intellectual then her because it was machine.  
  
"No we just wanted to find out how you where doing?" The robot replied not with a single hint of emotion for it was not programmed for it.  
  
"Why would they do that when they know I can fulfill my plans easily? Do they deny their most powerful pupil cannot on take such childish plans!" she slammed her hand on the coffee table as she fumed.  
  
Aware in her sudden arise of anger the robot put its cold metallic arm on her hand trying to calm her down. It smiled a dull fake smile, as it replied. "No your m-" before it could finish in rage she grabbed the tinny robot and pulled up to her face; where it could see every hint and detail in her face of anger.  
  
"Listen closely and listen well." She hissed. "Tell those bastards that if they don't want to get smitten they better start believing in someone so divine, intelligent, and powerful can fulfill her duties. Remember this, my father is not here to check on me so there is no reason for someone who thinks they are as high above me to do so!!!"  
  
Surprised in her actions but still emotionless, "Yes I understand ma-am." All of a sudden the scene cut off we are in a dank damp room torches the only support of light. After adjusting to the light you would see you where not the only one here millions of dark cloaked figures stood below a screen that had just shown the sequence of events; all hunched over and staring at the screen and towards someone on a stage. Right below the screen stood a small stage where a man dressed in a tan army commander suit stood; holding a remote in his hand. He looked to the left and then towards his right then he stepped forward towards a little floating microphone.  
  
"Now!" he started as once again he gazed upon the room as if everyone here was his enemy.  
  
"You all know why you are here, what we are doing and why we just saw that little transmission. So as of know you can see how this plan is just failing how Ivanna has been subdued in to a end list of emotions." He cleared his throat.  
  
"If only our great commander where still here we would be able to have fulfilled our plans." He turned towards a picture next to the stage his hand covered his heart. The picture lacking in color and dulled out who ever this figure was he was of great importance. "All though he has failed once doesn't mean he would fail a second time." A mummer went around as people began to whisper some agreeing with him and some not.  
  
"SILENCE!" he yelled as he began to talk again, "We would not have to strive with a second rate child of or leader if he wouldn't have been gone." "She!" he pointed to another picture on the wall. "Cannot handle this little plan she calls childish that is why I called you here."  
  
He wiped his forehead as he turned to look at the screen while holding the microphone. "If those of you strive to realize what I am explaining lets continue this little barge we have going."  
  
The screen became live again as it turned to Ivanna's apartment again. She was undressed only wearing a bra and under wear, while talking to the robot.  
  
"So which dress looks better." She pulled out a exquisite dress that was turquoise and light purple swirled together. The back of the dress showing all the way down to her hips. A strapless dress with the neck having a small chain that looked like a necklace for holding up the dress. It was a baby pink that was close to her hair color and had a dragon coiled around the dress.  
  
The computer wasn't paying attention to her question it was more preoccupied at Ivanna's figure. "If you do not mind me asking what is wrong with your stomach.?" The computer pointed at the small round shaped belly she had. She quickly turned away blushing as she looked down messing with her fingers. "Nothing I've been eating a lot that's all." She looked over her shoulder as she saw the robot write down something. "I told you I've just have been eating a lot!" she yelled.  
  
"I heard you I just have to make a note." It rolled its eyes of her suspiciousness.  
  
She huffed as she went and got dressed again. As she came out, "You know what I am sick and tired of you asking these stupid questions for the past two days. What do you fools want from me all I want you to tell them is to delay the shipment for ten moths!"  
  
She went and picked up the mini robot as she walked toward a open window in her apartment. " And tell them to stop asking what the hell I'm doing 'I' am going to finish what my father couldn't just leave to that!!" "Take a memo of that you stupid machine!" She threw it out the window as it began to drop a little flame engine appeared in the back, and it began to fly away up towards the sky.  
  
The scene cut off again as we turn back to the millions of mysterious people who seem to lack confidence in Ivanna. The man on the stage once again glared a icy evil glare down at everyone. "Now you see how useless she is, she cant even control her emotions and obviously if you cannot control that you cannot control your powers. How can we rely on someone like that." He looked at the picture of her in disgust.  
  
"We should cut her off while we can before its to late! When this is done we can fulfill or leaders wishes." He pulled out a flag and slowly began.  
  
"Are you with me my comrades, or against us, once you're in you can not leave or else you will be classified as a enemy towards us." He made a sign with his hand as everyone thought it over and followed his sign. He smiled evilly and said, "Welcome my followers glad you've come to your senses." He lifted a torch to Ivanna's picture and slowly her picture crumpled bursting in to flames her bright buoyant picture turning in to a pile of ashes as everyone cheered on in joy.  
  
12th chaps done 13th is on its way and I just noticed when I fixed chapter 4 I accidentally erased chapter 5 and I had to write it all over again. That's why its taken me so long with putting up a chapter plus school. I am so nervous next week is finals ahhh! Got to study no fun this weekend and maybe just maybe I will be able to cram in another chap thanks for all the positive reviews. But I got to go see ya BARTLETT BEARS!! 


	13. Close shave

"Hm-" Bulma sat down in a small library analyzing a book. Her hair in a French bun and her glasses up on her head as she bit her fingernail.  
  
She was reading the book 'Science the Fundamental way of Life' when she was really reading her list of what to do to Vegeta behind the book.  
  
"How am I going to pull this one off." She mumbled as she scratched her head.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Vegeta was eating his hole some stack of sandwiches inside the kitchen. As the food ran high speed towards his mouth, he was thinking of Bulma. 'Ugh how could that woman trick me like that, is it not enough that we haven't had sex in so long. Why, she has to use it as a weapon against me she relies on it whenever she needs something expecting me to say yes every time.' Angered he ate even faster not realizing that he had reached for the soy sauce as he began to drink it.  
  
'Why cant she just come out and ask me-' he gagged when the horrid taste of salty soy sauce hit his taste buds. ' 'cough' Ugh she's distracting me in every little thing I do 'cough' ugh I have to do something to get her off my mind.' He grabbed one last sandwich and walked out of the house to who knows where.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ "Okay," Bulma walked around the house in search of Vegeta but came up empty handed.  
  
"where could that man have gone." She scratched her head and went to go see if any of her kids had saw him.  
  
Trunks was gone, 'Well there's no use in asking him since he's mad at me.' She found Bra in her room playing with her toys, "Hey Bra." She walked over, picked Bra up, and gave her a big kiss. "Mummy." She gave her mom a big hug. "Wuck at my ficture." She waddled over and pulled up a picture of what was supposed to resemble her family.  
  
'It looked like she was going for stick figures but wound up doing worms but she got the hair down. Her father's black spiked like hair, Trunk's straight purple hair, and Bulma's aqua hair. It was hard to tell which figure was her dad and which was her mom though' Bulma smiled. "Wow you are a good artist Bra let mommy go hang this up on the fridge." Before she exited "Bra have you seen daddy by any chance?"  
  
Bra pointed towards the window that showed the front lawn. "Daddy went wosh." She showed her hand going in a flying motion.  
  
"Thanks Bra." She walked out and mumbled to her self something about Vegeta.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Vegeta was flying around his target a disserted beach a few more feet away. He landed on the soft sand the sea wind blew his hair gently swaying back and forth. He took in a deep breath as he began to walk a little ways just thinking.  
  
'I never thought it would be hard to get Bulma off my mind but it is. She has not messed with me all day today I guess that is what's bugging me too. It has been so hard lately since Ivanna came back that bitch. I loathe her more than anything I'm sure if I told Goku about her past with me. Even a kind-hearted fellow like him would hate her. I don't know why she came back but I know it wasn't just to come and see Bulma. She is up to something I can sense it but what, her fathers gone now, and she said she wouldn't hurt anymore people.'  
  
He picked up some rocks and threw them in to the sea huge amounts of water came splashing out. 'Now what the hell am I going to do hide away from Bulma and worry about Ivanna, or face Bulma and tell her the truth about Ivanna.'  
  
He looked around the calm beach where the ocean waves came in and went back out then he looked back in the direction of home. He picked up one last rock and threw it as far as he could and flew off towards home.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
'I know I shouldn't be doing this during the day time to but I just had to come.' A familiar pink haired person walked down towards the Brief's house gazing around as if it was a candy shop.  
  
Just as she reached underneath the balcony, Vegeta showed up, landed on the balcony of his bedroom. She held her breath as she waited for him to leave or find her. He looked around gazing at the scenery thinking of how he should break this down to Bulma, and walked inside the house not noticing the person standing underneath the balcony.  
  
She exhaled in her remark able luck and headed around the house trying to locate Bulma.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Bulma was back inside the small library as she thought to her self. 'Vegeta's right I should just ask him but I know he'll say no and I want to have some fun. However, maybe what I'm doing is wrong testing him like this Bulma you should be ashamed of your self. It's so fun though, but I should be lucky he hasn't divorced me for the embarrassment I've put him through.' She snickered thinking of Vegeta in the cheerleader outfit. "Okay, okay if what I am doing is right send me a sign any sign." She shouted extending her arms towards the ceiling.  
  
Just as she did Vegeta burst in the library "Talking to your self again woman." He smirked as he walked towards her.  
  
Bulma's expressions turned from shocked to bliss she gave him a toothy grin. As she pulled out a paper from her pocket and set her glasses down from her hair on to her face.  
  
"Vegeta what a surprise I thought you weren't here." Bulma said in a serious tone.  
  
"Well I was wondering why you haven't tried to jump me with your little seducing act again." Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at her.  
  
"Well I had a couple of questions for you is that okay?" "Humph now tell me why would I want to answer any of your dumb-"  
  
"Number one do you like green eggs and ham?" Bulma began with out listening to what he had just started talking about.  
  
"No I do not Sam I am, what is this stupid question for-"  
  
"Number two how much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood."  
  
Puzzled he just answered, "If a wood chuck could chuck wood then a wood chuck would chuck wood all day and why do I have to answer stupid questions like these."  
  
"Third question do you like everlasting gobstoppers?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Forth question will you go to the party." She smiled as she sat her self on top of a desk.  
  
"NO!" Vegeta was enraged at these stupid games. "Why woman, why do you all ways have to play these games."  
  
"Fifth question why won't you go."  
  
"Well," he scratched his head, "that's what I came to tell you Bulma about Ivanna,"  
  
Two beady pink eyes that where looking threw the window opened widely as she heard Vegeta. "NOOOOO!" she began to run for the front door. She got there in three seconds flat and hit the doorbell over five times.  
  
Bulma wanted to hear what Vegeta had to say but she didn't want to leave who ever it was outside. She put her hand on Vegeta's lips" I'll be right back okay."  
  
He nodded but knew he wouldn't have the courage to tell her again this was just one of those moments when he realized he could open up to Bulma. He sighed as he sat down in a chair thinking when would be the next time he could feel this way to tell her.  
  
Bulma reached the front door, opened, and found Ivanna, "Oh Ivanna I didn't really expect you today.." Bulma  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I was just in the neighborhood and was popping by if its trouble then I'll leave."  
  
'Yes uninvite your self you bitch leave me and Vegeta alone.'  
  
"Um- no that's okay come in." Bulma smiled but when Ivanna turned her back and walked, in she rolled her eyes. 'How could she have chosen the worst time to come here?'  
  
Ivanna snickered as she walked in 'good thing I decided to pop in or else I would have been in so much trouble.'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Well that's the thirteenth chap how'd you like it reviews doing my homework to so can't type much. BARTLETT BEARS 


	14. looks like she didn't really need a plan...

^_^ Sorry I haven't updated in so long but everyone thank Vegeta_Sayinjin_no_Ouji for helping me with the lemon. It was all her not me don't give me credit for it give it to her. Check out her stories to there very good. Warning there is a lemon in here and for not updating in so long the stories longer.  
  
'Sigh' Vegeta sat on a desk in the small library as he looked out the window. It had been two hours since Bulma had gone with Ivanna. One thing led to another as Ivanna & Bulma talked on and on and then left, Bulma didn't even say good bye.  
  
Vegeta scowled as he stood up, "Why should I care if that woman did or did not say goodbye to me, not like I care or she cares. When I just start to open to her, that wench comes to our house and-and-" he clenched his fists tightly his knuckles turning white, he took to deep breaths and relaxed his knuckles began to regain color.  
  
"I-I just can't blame it on that 'ungrateful bitch' it was part of Bulmas' fault to." He sighed as he began to walk out the room.  
  
"I mean just when I start to open to her she just leaves me there for that bitch. She could have just told her no even if that is her "friend"." Vegeta walked out of the room slowly walking down the hallway, he looked around the area taking in every detail of it that he all ready knew. 'Danmit Vegeta who cares about that woman if she leaves you like that, don't let your stupid emotions get in the way our you'll turn in to a sissy just like that kakarott.' He clenched his teeth as his knuckles became white finding something to take this hole ordeal on he hit the wall plaster fell towards the ground covering Vegeta arm in white. Making a rather large hole for a minute he just stood there staring at the wall with his hand still in. Taking deep breaths as his mind raced with thoughts he slowly removed his hand from the indent he had just made.  
  
He quickly paced him self to the one place where all his troubles could be thought out, and be pushed away, the gravity room. His semi solitude ever since he was little he always felt cold, deprived of himself. Never being able to tell anyone your deepest wants, needs, and all the trauma he went threw in his life. The gravity rooms would be his only way to express him self the only way he could think over his problems, or "feelings" he had before they would make him insane.  
  
People called him the greatest fighter because they all ways saw him training if it wasn't for his stupid holding back stuff then maybe he wouldn't of been a great fighter. As he reached in side the gravity room, he smirked as he thought 'They called me the greatest fighter.' The smirk left his face as kakarott popped in his mind, '2nd greatest fighter.' He started clenching his fist again as he shouted "Soon to be first." He began throwing punches and round houses.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Bulma arrived back home pretty late it was around 11: 30. She removed her shoes carried a bag in and plopped down on the couch exhausted.  
  
"My feet hurt so much my head hurts and I think I maxed my credit card." she looked over at the one bag she carried that was full of capsules and the capsules full of shopping bags. "I love that girl she knows all the things I like." She smiled as she remembered the happiest day.  
  
First they talked and then they went to almost every mall, after that they went to a chocolate shop, and bakery. Then they went to a science fair that demonstrated robots, and knew inventions. After that, they went to the beach and then the club, Bulma sighed as she remembered her very happy day.  
  
However, all the time she was having fun something was nagging her in the back of her head as she forgot something..  
  
"Oh my gosh Vegeta!" she quickly got up from the couch slowly tiptoeing up stairs towards their room. She reached it not making a single noise she slowly opened the door. Vegeta lay in bed sound asleep; she stared at him for a while before stepping in. She walked over towards him, looking down at Vegeta. 'Wow its so weird looking at him while he's sleeping.'  
  
She smiled, 'He looks so innocent, calm, and peaceful not like the rest of the day while he's awake.' She brushed her hand against his face, Vegeta flinched as he regained his senses and was aware Bulma lay besides him but not lifting his eyes. There was a moment of silence "Why didn't you stay out longer with your "friend"." He said quietly.  
  
She smiled brightly "Well I had to come back home to you silly." "Hmm.Didn't seem like you were too interested about me when she came." "Vegeta I am sooooo sorry that I left, but she was a guest."  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, "And I'm your mate. Isn't there a huge difference between that." She looked down toward her lap "Yes I know, and I didn't even say anything. I'm sorry Vegeta." He smirked as he cupped her chin in his hands "I'm not that mad woman. Look, you're apologizing over nothing. Besides since you were gone, I had to eat burnt spaghetti."  
  
"Oh so I'm your chef now-" she was cut off as Vegeta pulled her in and they kissed for what felt like a eternity. Something that Bulma had not felt in so long. Something they both desired.  
  
Vegeta lay back and pulled Bulma on top of him. His hands roamed her back and down to the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head. Vegeta left her lips and kissed down her neck. Bulma, in the meantime, was working on Vegeta's pants. She put her hand between their bodies and unzipped them.  
  
She could feel the bulge in his boxers, signaling his need for her body. Bulma lifted up a side of his shirt and kissed his chest leaving a trail of saliva on him, going further down until she reached his trousers. Bulma pulled them down part of the way, before Vegeta lifted his leg and flipped them over. He got off Bulma and undressed himself, not wasting any time. He grabbed the rim of her pants and ripped them straight off her.  
  
Bulma could see the animalistic and primal look in his eye. She liked it when he played rough, and tonight would be no exception. Vegeta grinned naughtily and pounced on her, burying his face into her shoulder.  
  
Bulma raked her fingernails down his back, leaving red marks, as he rubbed his erection against her inner thigh. She moaned. Vegeta's hands went from her waist to her breasts as he massaged them through her bra with his soft hands. Vegeta put his hands behind her and lifted them up, so Bulma was straddling his thighs, while he was kneeling. He undid the clasp on her bra and threw it across the room, to where it landed on the dressing table.  
  
Vegeta's hand grabbed Bulma's hair from behind and pulled it back, making her head tilt, so he could get better access to her neck. He bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder, making her blood gush into his mouth. Bulma screamed in pleasure. He lapped it up and it eventually stopped bleeding.  
  
There was only one barrier preventing them from being as close as they could get. Vegeta ripped off her panties, discarding them as he did her bra.  
  
Vegeta pushed her off him, and back onto the pillows. Neither of them was in the mood for much foreplay, so he just got over the top of her. "Mmm.Vegeta.now." Bulma commanded.  
  
Vegeta did as he was told, sheathing himself inside her warm tightness. They both moaned. Vegeta started to rock back and forth, grunting in Bulma's ear while she moaned. He picked up the pace and started slaming himself into her.  
  
Vegeta stopped and put one of her legs over his shoulder, and then kept doing what he was doing previously.  
  
Their bodies were covered in their sweat as they moved together. Vegeta sucked on Bulma's neck as he pushed his throbbing manhood into her warmth. Bulma closed her eyes and moaned again.  
  
It wasn't until a few hours later that Vegeta slowed his fast pace. Bulma could barley keep up with his relentless pounding into her. "Uhhhhh!!! Vegeta!!!" She screamed to the room, as she came again. Vegeta's face was buried into her shoulder the whole time. He pushed Bulma's legs back down to around his waist. Vegeta groaned, his voice muffled by the pillows.  
  
Vegeta bared his teeth while his eyes were shut tightly. It seemed as if he would never get a release. He grunted in frustration and pleasure, as he continued to slam his manhood into her.  
  
Bulma could hear Vegeta panting in her ear as he tried to get a release. She didn't think it was fair. He had made her orgasm 5 times already, they had been going for hours, and he hadn't gotten his yet. She was tiring, so Bulma slid her hand down his sweaty back, to his tail spot, and began to massage it.  
  
"What are you..Nnnnnggggghhhh!!!" Vegeta wasn't ready for the sudden powerful release he was just granted as he exploded inside of her, shooting his seed deep into her womb. He collasped on top of Bulma, gasping for much needed air.  
The two lay on the sweat and other substance coated sheets. Bulma could still feel Vegeta heavily breathing in her ear, as their sweat made them stick together. Not that Bulma minded. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's back and sighed. After a few more minutes, Vegeta raised his head up enough so that he could see her face out the corner of his eye.  
  
"Why.Why did you.do that?" He panted. "Well.I didn't think it was fair.You weren't getting anywhere.so I thought I'd help you.Besides.I was starting to find out what the real meaning of 'chafing' meant." Bulma tiredly laughed.  
  
Vegeta just grunted happily and prompty passed out on top of her. Bulma turned her head and rested her face on his shoulder. She could smell both their scents on him. Bulma hoped she wasn't too sore when the woke up.She knew she would want him again.  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open as the bright sunlight hit her eyes she squinted. Vegeta lay next to her and was still sound asleep she turned her head to find out it was 1:00 pm. 'Wow I guess we did over do It.' she thought. She remembered waking up earlier, her, and Vegeta went at it again, and again, and again. She smiled 'It was worth it though. The best part is that Vegeta agreed to go to the party.I think, he could of just said that to get my hopes up.' She sighed "Better get up while he's asleep or I'll be in here the rest of the day." She mumbled to her self as she began to rise from the bed.  
  
Vegeta rolled over and grabbed her waist pulling her back down. She was surprised that he was still awake but she quickly readjusted in her position to face him.  
  
"Vegeta," she ran her fingernail done his arm. "Hum." Where the only words she could get out of his mouth.  
  
"Are you really going to go to the party?" she looked up to see how his expression would turn.  
  
There was a moment of silence, Bulma bit her lip knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Yes." He grumbled. Bulma was so happy she gave him a kiss and jumped out the bed to go and make lunch. "Thanks Vegeta." She said as she slipped on her robe and headed out.  
  
Vegeta turned his back towards her, 'Know how'd I get in this mess again?'  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Yes thank you Bulma, know the rest is up to me." A dark cloaked figure stared down at a flat like TV screen that showed Vegeta lying in the bed.  
  
"There's no backing out of this one Vegeta I will make sure of it."  
  
*_* " *_* " *_* " *_* " *_* " *_* " *_* " *_* " *_* " *_* " *_* "  
  
What is this cloak figure up to and who is it?????? Find out next time got to go, and see I made it longer but I didn't say anything about the suspense "MU HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW" -_-' BARTLETT BEARS!!!! 


	15. Ki

It was a bright sunny afternoon no cloud in sight. Vegeta sat beneath the shade of a tall tree placed in the backyard of the house. He was eating his lunch of sushi peacefully as he watched the day go by.  
  
Bulma had left early morning getting the last minute preparations before tomorrows' party. As time flew by Vegeta became more sub conscious of the choice he had chosen for the party.  
  
He was thinking of a way to get out of going to the party.  
  
As he was pondering, some one appeared a few feet behind him. They walked casually up towards the tree, Vegeta only taking notice in his food, If it where not for his quick eye he would not catch the shadow that lay beside him.  
  
He quickly jumped up in to a fighting stance, "Who the hell is trying to sneak up on me!" shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
As he looked around there was no one in sight, he stood there for a moment. 'Am I going crazy' he asked him self there was a light tap on his shoulder, "What the Fuck!" he quickly turned around just in time to see a fading Goku disappear.  
  
He sighed making a stern face "Kakarott why the hell must you play these damn games." Turning around to face Goku, "Cant you take a joke Vegeta?" Goku smiled.  
  
"Do you always think its time for fun and games?" Vegeta relaxed but something seemed wrong with Goku.  
  
"Of course not I never do it when I'm eating or fighting." Goku laughed.  
  
-_-" "I will never understand you Kakarott, well I'm busy at the moment so go away." He started walking towards the house.  
  
Goku walked after Vegeta, "Wait Vegeta, I was wondering if you where going to the party." "Now tell me why dose that concern you?" Vegeta growled. Goku did his little smile "Well I was just wondering you know-"  
  
"No I do not know, and I think you shouldn't know either." He started walking towards the house again, but Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"Get your hand-" "Wait Vegeta before you get all angry its just that I know you don't want to be around this Ivanna, and Bulma has told Chichi about it. Bulma really wanted you to go she was real sad that you had said no." Goku sighed and removed his hand from Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"Ugh you do not know how much I loath you for bringing her up, but if I tell you will you leave me alone Kakorot." Vegeta waited for an answer.  
  
"Ya." Goku replied.  
  
"Yes I am going to that stupid party." Vegeta sighed, "Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Okay that's all I wanted to know is something wrong with you, you seem a bit more up toned." Goku concerning asked.  
  
"What is this 20 questions leave me alone." Vegeta quickly left not wanting to talk to Goku anymore.  
  
Goku shrugged his shoulders and made an awful looking smile as he began to fly off faster then he would usually fly. He flew past his house and past the training ground; he flew over towards the see the wide evil grin still laid upon his face. He was half way between China and Japan when he began to laugh hysterically. "The fool!"  
  
"Vegeta when did you become so dumb and unaware of your senses!" the Goku began to transform the cloths turning black and a hood appearing over his head. The black untidy hair disappearing and all that was left was a mysterious figure raped around in a black cloak.  
  
"You stupid fool I wonder if you'll miss your precious son and his friend. The party is my ticket to fame while I steal your son and his friend right under your nose. I want to prove to all my people that you are stupidly weak now, that you have fallen in to those stupid emotions of yours. That I can slip two children right underneath your nose and those people who call them self-warriors! You fools you cant even tell the difference between Goku and me."  
  
"Now I want you to be a little aware I'm here so I will show you my true energy!" A big blast was heard all the way to the end of Russia the water this thing stood above split apart the earth quivered a road stood there from China to Japan.  
  
. _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _.  
  
Vegeta swiveled his neck towards what felt like a burning sensation going threw him. "No-" he whispered, "where is this energy coming from it couldn't be-?" . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _.  
  
Goku was at his house with Krillin, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. All of them turned there head towards the huge energy they where feeling.  
  
"What- what is that." Krillin stuttered.  
  
"I don't know but lets hope its friendly." Just as Goku began to rise, the energy left just as quickly as it came.  
  
"That was strange." Gohan exchanged looks with everyone.  
  
"What could of just made so much energy and then ended just like that?" Krillin asked. "Definitely not human." Gohan said.  
  
"Ya, maybe just incase we should be prepared. just incase." Trunks proclaimed. "Ya, just incase." Goten agreed as they all eyeballed towards the direction of the energy wondering what could have had so much and distinguish it in so little time.  
  
. _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _.  
  
"Ah that felt good it's so stressful to hold in your energy for so long." It smiled as it began flying towards its layer.  
  
"You better be ready for me when I come I will show no mercy this hole waste of a planet will be destroyed with you all in it."  
  
. _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _.  
  
As Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten all agreed to go and train for whatever made that large energy.  
  
Trunks and Goten where in a little far away from everyone so no one could hear them.  
  
Trunks lowered his voice, "Look Goten I need your help."  
  
"What for." He looked over at his dad real quick and then back to Trunks.  
  
"Well both your parents are going to be gone on the night of the party right." Puzzled Goten just nodded his head.  
  
"Well remember the plan we have to sneak down there right." Catching on Goten replied "Oh, ya."  
  
"Well I just don't want you to forget that's all, and all that work we put in to suppress or ki for the party wouldn't go to waste."  
  
"Ya I know but what about your dad is he going?" Goten got a little worried. "Don't worry about him my mom went to go and get his suit today." Trunks looked to see if anyone was watching them.  
  
"Oh but I still have a bad felling especially since we just felt that energy today." Goten started walking towards the training ground. "There's nothing to worry about Goten its not like it will come after us, and its not like we cant defend our self's." Trunks smiled, "Now lets get back to training, or me just kicking your butt." Trunks started flying towards the training ground.  
  
"Oh whatever just because I was hungry one time and you beat me doesn't mean you can beat me again." They began racing towards the training ground.  
  
. _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _. . _.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but I'm in a hurry. Please write reviews I would really like to know what you think I got to go bye. 


	16. should i go or should i not

( Thank you MidnightShadow38 for all of your reviews at least I know one person is reading this story I want to stick the 17 chap up but I don't know ^^)  
  
"No, no, no it should go over there." Ivanna pointed towards the door. "Bulma I swear these people are so unidirectional."  
  
"Hey its what you have to put up for choosing to be the designer." She smiled. It had been a ruff day one day before the party and they had the decorators here. This party was going to be the biggest yet, and all Bulma had to do was order the caterers.  
  
Ivanna was putting up with the designers pointing in every which way, to the unidirectional furnishers running around like little mice. Ivanna and Bulma where both tired, being up since six in the morning getting the last minute items.  
  
"Ugh-" Ivanna plopped on the couch that Bulma sat on. "I feel sorry when its just you doing this, how do you do it." "Many bottles of aspirin and my mother on speed dial." Bulma looked around the huge gym like room; the decorations shimmered in the light and the new milky white curtains with the walk out garden make it look like royalty lived here. "Wow your pretty good maybe I should higher you next time." Bulma still eyeing the decorations.  
  
"No thanks in less your willing to pay for my medical bill." Ivanna smirked. "I hope Goku eats before he comes I didn't really order a lot of food." "Well what about Vegeta is he coming?" Ivanna lifted her head as Vegeta walked in to the large busy room.  
  
"Woman I need you." In an impatient tone, he stood far away but close enough for Bulma to hear him.  
  
"I know that, dint you always." She giggled as she tolled Ivanna to hold on.  
  
As Ivanna saw Bulma scoot over to Vegeta she scowled 'Ha, ha funny you pathetic woman.' All of a sudden, Bulma and Vegeta began to kiss very, very deeply. Ivanna closed her eyes and turned the opposite direction of them ' Dose that slut have any pride that she has a guest, kissing my man in front of me, when my plan is finished Bulma will be the first one to fell my wrath.'  
  
As Vegeta was kissing Bulma he opened one of his eyes looking straight at Ivanna, 'Ha that's right turn around do you finally get the picture of me and Bulma yet.'  
  
Bulma just happened to open one of her eyes and see Vegeta looking at something she couldn't make out the reflection, but it was something sitting on a couch in a stylish orange sweater. She gasped causing her to push away from their embrace and began coughing 'Memo to self never gasp while kissing.' She thought to her self.  
  
"Woman what's wrong with you?" Vegeta checking to see if she was okay.  
  
"Nothing, nothing just hiccups." She mumbled, "Excuse me real quick." She started walking towards the nearest bathroom at the end of the hall; as she reached it she shut the door quietly and locked it.  
  
She stood in front of the sink staring at her self in the mirror. 'Okay Bulma do not freak out it could have been nothing you are not sure he was staring at her. However, he only had one eye open why would he have had an eye open while we where kissing, and where did that kiss come from it just popped up not that I mind though.. Why was he looking at her was there something I don't know of there past I just want to know.'  
  
She sat on the toilet as a tear rolled down her face 'Why dose this have to happen to me my life was so perfect. Now its full of questions with no answers, that will worry me even if there nothing, I need answers.'  
  
A light knock came on the door "Hold on." She walked to the sink splashed some water on her face. As she wiped off her face another knock came again, Bulma was a little irritated "Hold on." She turned the door knob as another knock came.  
  
"Gezz I said hold on!" as she swung the door open and Vegeta stood there leaning on the wall smirking. Bulma didn't fell like talking to him so she just gave him a long cold stare and walked towards the dance floor.  
  
'What the hell was that for?' Vegeta confused and irritated at Bulma's behavior. Just as he was about to walk after Bulma Goku popped up out of nowhere startling Vegeta. "Oh did I scare you Vegeta I'm sorry." Goku gave his trademark smile.  
  
"No you didn't scare me I was wondering who the hell let you in here."  
  
"Oh no one Bulma told me to come over today for some reason." Not wanting to talk to Goku Vegeta pointed towards the dance floor where Bulma was. Goku started heading towards the direction, "Thanks, oh and Vegeta how come you haven't stopped by lately?"  
  
"Ugh this question again you said you would stop asking me these questions Kakarott." Vegeta crossed his arms as he awaited an answer from him all that came out was "Huh?" "What do you mean Huh-" before Vegeta finished Bulma popped her head out from the dance floor.  
  
"Oh Goku good your here hurry up I need you to come here and help out." She smiled as she popped her head back in.  
  
Goku decided headed towards the dance floor knowing he just have to ask Vegeta later about his question. Vegeta stared at Goku as he disappeared on to the dance floor. 'What the hell, he came here yesterday dose he forget that quickly.'  
  
Just as Vegeta was going toward the kitchen something hit him, he turned his head slowly in Gokus direction. "Is it me or dose Kakarott's Ki seem lower then yesterday?" he mumbled as he thought of many different ways this could be possible.  
  
The only conclusion he could accumulate was that Goku had developed a new technique. 'No time for food if he has some stupid new technique I will have one to. Off to the training room.' He paced him self think of what he call this new 'Technique'.  
  
"So you got your dress picked out Ivanna?" Bulma looked down from the later un to Ivanna.  
  
"Ya it was hard to find a nice dress that matched my pink hair." She handed Bulma a bow to stick on the wall.  
  
"I know what you mean so are you going to bring Eric?" Bulma placed the bow on the wall and headed down the latter.  
  
Ivanna bit her lip thinking of some excuse, "Uh- no he will be out of town doing some business."  
  
Bulma landed on the ground, "Oh to bad I wanted to see him." "Next time maybe." Ivanna mentally patted her self on the back for that great excuse.  
  
Goku slowly walked over towards them eyeing the decorations his hands in his pockets. As he reached them he looked towards Bulma "Bulma what you need me for."  
  
"Well I really wanted you to help me get Vegeta out of the way here, but it looks like he went to the gravity room. So um I don't really know what you could do." She shrugged her shoulders reviewing her mind of anything he could do.  
  
Ivanna walked over to Goku and smiled brightly linking her arm with his. "Goku is it." he looked at her strangely but nodded his head.  
  
"Obviously you must be as strong as Vegeta and I really need some help with these decorations. These people are so unorganized and I really need a break so could you help me." She said it in a sweet pleading voice her eyes goggle.  
  
"Um sure." Goku chuckled 'She's as good as an actor as Bulma.' Ivanna walked him towards the heavy items that needed to be set up.  
  
Bulma stared at them as Ivanna pulled Goku away. 'Wow she's almost as good as me, but of course no one could top me in my acting.' She smiled as she walked over towards one of the designers who was staring at a piece of paper confusingly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey this one is kind of short cuz I have been busy a little lazy and out of ideas but I will put two or three chaps on today. Well maybe three cuz I want to leave you in the suspense of the second ^.^ I am so nice. But sorry for not updating hey I want to see some more reviews plezz they make me so happy to see some new ones. I fell like only one person is reading this story. But have to go I am not showing anymore school sprit I am mad at the school so bye. 


	17. allmost there

(Hey Camaro sorry I didn't look at my reviews when I updated, and I fixed and made some of my old chaps longer 1,2,and 3 maybe more people will start to review. Go and check out some of my friends stories one is about Vegeta being a serial killer its called in a arms of a killer by Vegeta-Saiyajin- no-OujiI promise u won't be disappointed in it. Oh ya ii don't know if Vegeta last name so I just used ^ can someone tell me if he dose )  
  
"Ah-" Bulma walked in to the ballroom looking at the hard work they had gone threw.  
  
The lights where faint yet dazzling making the room look enchanting. The golden curtains shimmered in the light putting a nice light on the floor. "The dj's booth looked like a beautiful bouquet of lily's the aroma of them mixed with the table of food set out. The tables covered in a nice satin beige.  
  
There was a fountain in the middle of the food tables, and four chandlers on the ceiling, trying to add a little Beauty and the beast look in there. The walk out garden was breath taking there were more fountains, and candles lining the walk. Flowers and apple trees where placed along the path, stone benches decorated in vines laid a little while away. Stone statues where in the middle of beautiful gardens, Ivanna had gone to extreme measures to make sure this party was stylish, and romantic.  
  
"Wow that girl is a working wonder." Bulma walked in her dress (describe dress its white silk and the top is shaped like /` and dress should be elegant)  
  
Bulma looked at the clock '7:30, thirty more minutes in till everyone arrives what should I do?' she looked around, 'Trunks is gone Ivanna will be here in twenty minutes, and Vegeta, where is Vegeta I didn't see him in the room changing.'  
  
She headed up stairs making sure not to mess up her dress she popped her head in their room. "Vegeta." She waited for an answer none came. Walking in to the room slowly she checked around he was nowhere in sight. "Where could he have gone?" she plopped her self on the bed having nothing else to do but be bored. "I guess a quick nap will do." She set the wristwatch alarm for twenty minutes and dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta lay in the little tropical spot Bulma had brought him to one day to tease him. He looked towards the sky dawn almost over and the stars began to show. 'Okay in I don't know how much longer, I am going to have to face her, the only person that knows about my past and just happened to show up in my present somehow. After she promised, she would not. Why the hell didn't I just blast her and all this drama would be over, gone. I really hate her but I think may still- NO Vegeta you cant say something like that.' He hit himself in the head for even thinking of something like that.  
  
'Why did I agree to go to this stupid party; I should of just listen to my self and said no. I shouldn't have to go and face a bitch such as her, they should stick her name under Evil and bitch.' He smirked at his own little joke.  
  
Ten minutes had passed and since he did not have a watch he decided he should head home. To what he would call the worst day of his life, in the pit of his stomach he felt like something would go wrong tonight. Something really bad that might have to do with the bitch. He ignored it as he flew back home to put on his tuxedo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Meanwhile over at Gokus house~  
  
"All right are you ready yet." Goten whined.  
  
"What is wrong with you, you where so scared to go but now your all excited you don't even care that your parents are still here." Trunks sighed as if he where the parent and Gotten was just a four year old child.  
  
Gotten smiled, "Oh ya guess I forgot, I just want to get it over with you know."  
  
"Well maybe you don't remember the plan let me refresh it to you. One, we wait for your parents to leave. Two, wait half an hour after they leave then go. Three, hide behind window by the garden leading in to the ballroom. Four, -" he stopped as he saw gotten mocking him he threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Ha, ha funny." Trunks said sarcastically. 'Well you only told me it ten thousand times so please refresh my memory again I cant seem to quite remember it." Goten grinned.  
  
"Well let's just hope our practicing has paid off." Trunks sighed. "Ya but I have this bad felling in the pit of my stomach." Goten looked over at Trunks to see if they might just back out of it.  
  
"Well you sure didn't have that felling when you hit my dad with that ki ball." Trunks sated. "Hey we agreed it was your fault." Goten grinned "No you mean you agreed to that everyone knows it was your fault." "You know what lets not get started on this cause we all know who's fault it was `Trunks`." He whispered Trunks name.  
  
Trunks agreed with him until he heard the little whisper of his name. "You know what if I where to tell him that it was you then he'd believe me."  
  
"We where transfused duh." Goten just smiled. "It was your fault cause you didn't want to listen to me." Trunks raised his voice. "No if you would have listened to me then none of that would of happen." Goten got up just as he did Goku came in to tell them they where leaving he found then yelling at each other not wanting to get involved he just backed out of the room and walked towards the front door. Chichi was sticking on her earrings "Are they all right." "Um ya sure there okay hey lets hurry up and go." Goku hurried up and pushed her out the door as the yelling became louder.  
  
"Yes it would of, you where aiming straight in the area that he was in!" Trunks yelled. "What are you saying I was trying to kill him?!" Goten screamed.  
  
Goku speedily started the car and they left he just prayed that the house would not be blown up when they got back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was dressed in his black cotton silk doing posses in front of the mirror. "The names Vegeta, Vegeta Ouji."  
  
Bulma snuck up behind him, "Please stop it trying the James Bond line is not for you." She smiled.  
  
"And thanks for being sarcastic." He turned around and leaned against the mirror.  
  
Bulma looked around to see if anyone else was around, "Where you talking to me because I wasn't being sarcastic." "Humph." Was all Vegeta could say. "You know this is our anniversary." Vegeta eyes went wide how could he have forgotten. "Yep, this is the 10th time I have gotten you in to a tux." He sighed happy and angered in her way of teasing him. "Your bored right." Vegeta asked. "Ya why?" "Because if you weren't you wouldn't bother me." He smirked as he walked off. The doorbell rang Bulma just shrugged her shoulders she was glad someone was finally here.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it their stood Goku and Chichi. "Hi you guys come on in your the first to arrive." Bulma took their coats and directed them to the ballroom. Chichi stooped to talk to Bulma, "So Bulma how's everything going with you it's been a while since we lasted talked." "Ya I know I've been pretty busy with this party and working in the lab." Bulma hung the coats up and the walked slowly to the ballroom. "Sorry where so early Goku just pushed us out in some what of a hurry."  
  
"That's okay I was pretty bored bugging Vegeta." "Oh so he's going to come?" Chichi smiled "Ya I don't know what was wrong with him before." Bulma shrugged her shoulders as they entered the ballroom.  
  
"Wow Bulma this is magnificent." she awed at everything. "Don't say that to me tell that to my friend Ivanna she's the creative wonder of all this." The doorbell rang Bulma asked Chichi to hold on.  
  
When she opened the door there stood Ivanna in a lovely sexy pink dress that looked close enough to JLO's Grammy dress. It matched Ivanna's beautiful curled pink reddish hair. She looked dazzling, "Wow Ivanna you look great." Bulma complemented. Ivanna tossed her hair, "I know." she smiled, "Just joking thanks so do you classy yet sexy good."  
  
Bulma giggled, "Thanks my friend is in the ballroom analyzing your decorations they look magnificent." "Well it took a while you will be lucky if I decide to do that again for you." she smiled as she walked in towards the ballroom.  
  
'Well I might as well stand by the door since I'm sure it will ring again and again.' just as she thought that the doorbell rang again. After a half an hour, everyone was there.  
  
She finally entered the ballroom there where over one hundred people there plus the gang. Everything was going smoothly the only thing that seemed to be missing was Vegeta. She sighed as she hoped he would show up.  
  
She went to go and talk to Ivanna who seemed very popular at the moment. After she moved her way around the immense crowd and many people stopping her to talk, she finally reached Ivanna. "Wow finally I reached you you seem to be miss popular around here and I think.... yep Yamcha seems to be checking you out."  
  
"Well I cannot help it if some of the guys are single in here." she said as she stuffed a whole muffin in her mouth. "Dang how hungry are you." Bulma watched as Ivanna chewed it five times and swallowed. "I don't know I've just been hungry more than often lately." Ivanna shrugged her shoulders. "Well has Vegeta come down yet." Ivanna quickly changed the subject. "No, I don't know when he'll come down I don't feel like searching for him either." just as Bulma said that a hand came upon her shoulder.  
  
"I told you I be here," she turned her head to see Vegeta, "Why must you always worry about me woman." "I just thought you would never show up." Bulma wrapped her arms around him happy he was there.  
  
"Humph" he dragged Bulma as far away from Ivanna as he could. Ivanna glared at them as they walked away she turned her head quickly to talk to someone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Goten where flying in the air, "You know what because of you we are a hour late." Trunks said.  
  
"Lets not get to arguing again lets just say it was someone's fault that we argued I don't want to get in to another fight we all most broke something at the house. Actually it was all most the house." He laughed.  
  
"Ya that was a pretty stupid fight thank good ness we didn't break the house your mom would of killed us." Trunks joined in laughing with Goten.  
  
"Well where almost here a half a mile just Incas lets lower or ki now and walk." Goten still had a felling that something would go wrong.  
  
" All right what ever I think where ahead schedule." Trunks sarcastically said as he pointed at his watch.  
  
"Gez what's your problem you really think that lady is going to kill everyone by the time we get there." Goten slowed down and landed on the ground. "No, its just...I don't know she's just... something about her just seems bad and when I heard her say that she just seemed even more evil." Trunks landed on the ground next to Goten.  
  
Goten sighed and stuck his hand on trunks shoulder, "Just because your parents are acting different doesn't mean that it was her fault-" Trunks removed Goten's hand, "No you don't understand its not just because my parents its everything about her, you just don't understand. If you don't want to go then leave me I'll go by myself." Trunks started walking towards the direction of the house.  
  
"Okay, okay I still don't get you but whatever my friend says I guess it must be true." he jogged up to Trunks. They silently walked towards the house the rest of the way.   
  
The dark cloak figure was disguised as a girl inside a bathroom with candles lying around almost everywhere. Its red eyes stared in to a little mirror that showed trunks and Goten. "Well, well trunks you should of listen to your friend. Oh well by the time you reach there both of you will be all mine some proof that my stay on this horrible planet was not worth nothing." It began laughing lowly when a knock came from the door "Are you done in their yet." someone said.  
  
"Um almost hold on." the cloak figure said with its woman's voice.   
  
Well how was this one I made it longer for my other chap was sort of short. Sorry its been taking me so long to update like I said I've been pretty lazy latley. ^^ 


	18. i know its short

(Okay I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy and I have nomonia and of all the luck during spring break ^^ isn't that fun but I have typed a lot of chapters and feel like making some of them short so enjoy.)  
  
"Nice party Bulma love everything specially the walk out garden got to make a friend out there if you know what I mean." Bulma laughed with one of here friends.  
  
"Heidi, what is that number three already aww look she's a little playa." Bulma laughed. "Well I've done a few in my days you know." They laughed for a while longer until Bulma felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Yamcha dressed in a black tuxedo. "Hey Yamcha looking nice." Bulma complimented.  
  
"Thanks your not half bad your self." "Uh." Bulma was not sure if that was a compliment or insult. "Well I don't want to stay here long because Vegeta seems to be giving me dirty looks, but have you seen that friend of yours. I was looking for her just wanted to talk."  
  
Searching threw here memory of friends she was not quite sure whom he was talking about as if he read her mind he replied. "You know the one with the pink hair, hot body, and was wearing that JLO like dress."  
  
"Oh Ivanna, well I have not seen her for a while maybe she is out in the garden or bathroom." she shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks and maybe when Vegeta's not around I'll come and talk to you." he waved as he left. Bulma looked around the room for any sign of Ivanna but she was nowhere in sight. 'Where could that girl have gone to know?' 


	19. Choky

-I'm updating fast though I will only update once more-  
  
"Okay finally we are here." Goten was happy they arrived.  
  
"Well we would of gotten here faster if we flew-" Trunks was ready to began arguing before he was cut off by Goten "You know what we have been arguing this hole night, and I am about sick and tired of arguing so for the rest of the night we won't talk agreed." Goten deiced it was better to compromise than argue and probably get caught.  
  
"Okay I guess your right." they walked over to the window Trunks told Goten about. It was beside the entrance of the garden there was a humongous bush so no one could see them; and the window had curtains covering them so no one could see them.  
  
"Okay so how long are we going to stay here for." Goten was a little curious.  
  
"Until I can prove I am right." "So that's like what forever." Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
"No its just until the party ends." "Like I said forever." he rolled his eyes again looking around to make sure no one could see them.  
  
2 hours later  
  
" 'yawn' We have been here for two fuckn hours and haven't seen her do anything don't you think its about time we left."  
  
"That's like the millionth time you said that and she's about to do something." Trunks quickly glanced over at Goten but quickly returned to the window to see if she did anything yet.  
  
"And that's like the millionth time you said that." Goten tried to imitated Trunks. "You know what I am about to-" Trunks started but before he could finish a sharp pain came to his neck as if someone was choking him. 


	20. kidnaped?

-tell me what you think of the stories plez and the next one will be way longer so don't get use to these short ones-  
  
Whatever this was it seemed to be doing the same to Goten they where lifted up and in the speed of light transferred to a small tropical place. Both of them where still dangling from this choking grip that had them. They where dropped to the ground coughing as they gasped for air, they quickly regained awareness of the surroundings around them and got in a fighting stance.  
  
A horrible repulsive laughter surrounded them. "Who the hells there." Trunks shouted angered at the surprise attack. Goten looked around for anyone 'I guess this was that bad feeling I had.'  
  
"So how are you two today?" a raspy voice was heard. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want." Trunks shouted again. "For a young boy you sure have a dirty mouth." the voice replied.  
  
"Answer the god damn question you fuckn ass hole." Goten shouted tired of this stupid game. "Hum, both of you do have quite dirty mouths well I just wanted to have a little chit chat before I either kill you to or take you in as prisoners. Not like I don't already have you as prisoners." It chuckled.  
  
"You could never beat us you ass wipe." Trunks scowled trying to locate where this person was. "Maybe if you showed your fuckn self in stead of cowering behind whatever." Goten not letting his guard down.  
  
"Well I guess this chit chatting is dumb since you two keep on trying to insult me, but I'll give you a shoot you have three seconds to leave. If by those three seconds your not gone then your all mine. One."  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other as if reading each others mind they where going to take on this person no matter what.  
  
"Two." "Do you really think we coward away from a dumb ass like you. Hey Trunks I bet you a lunch that well beat him in 5 minutes flat." Goten said.  
  
"Your on." they smiled  
  
"Three, tsk tsk well can't say I gave you a chance." right before Trunk's and Goten's eyes Dust began to swirl around in a small circle when it stopped and the dust cleared all that lay their was a black cloak on the ground.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other not knowing what to expect just as they where about to go look the cloak began to rise. What seemed like magic a dark aurora laid around the cloak and the figure began to form from out of the ground. As if the ground was just water it rose inside of the cloak. They both gawked at the evil red eyes and the green skin that was the only part of this thing showing. "You like my little performance it was nothing really a easy little trick. So now which one of you wants to die first?"  
  
"You mean do you want to die your making a early death wish are you sure you don't want to give up." Trunks smirked over towards the figure.  
  
"You amuse me little boy with that mouth of yours you remind me of your father wish he could be here to see his son die see what a failure you are."  
  
"You little-" he charged trying to hit the figure but it swiftly moved to the side and a sharp blow was placed on the back of his neck.  
  
He landed on the ground but quickly got up "Kah- maha- ka-maha- aha" a ki ball went blasting towards the figure with the tip of its finger it stopped as if it where a basketball. 


	21. Fighting against the mysterious figure

Hey I'm so happy about my new reviews and my old ones but glad to be back for a while updating check out my friends story 'In the arms of a killer, storyid=1286768  
  
If you think it's a drag just hang in there cause its going to be real good. ________________________________________________________________________  
"What a pathetic attack." with the flip of its wrist it went sailing back twice the speed towards Trunks.  
  
Trunks dodged it throwing another one at it.  
  
Again it caught it but Goten fired one at its back it quickly dodged that one using the tip of its finger it created a blue ball with static waving around it crossing its arms it threw both separate ways ;one towards Trunks the other towards Goten.  
  
They both dodged them but the blue ball flew in to the sky and exploded in to millions of Blue ki balls.  
  
They came raining down on top of Trunks and Goten they only could dodge a few most of them hitting them.Both of them hurting decided it was time to use transfusion.  
  
They looked at the figure very quickly and then at each other signaling they where ready. "Well go ahead I am not stopping you at transfusion."  
  
"How the hell do you know what where doing." they both shouted. "I'm not dumb." was all it could reply.  
  
As they transfused they, both wondered how much this thing knew about them. The first move they did was childish spirit. (Can anyone tell me if that's the right name for the attack)  
  
They smirked as they watched the spirits creep towards the cloak figure 'This time it wont get away.'  
  
In a horrible array, all the spirits circled the cloak figure. All the spirits smiled as they charged in to the center where the cloaked figure stood. With Gotenk's own two eyes they saw each one of there spirits make a direct hit on it dust went flying every where. "Oh ya who's the best." Gotenks shouted as he congratulated him self; as the dust settled there still stood the cloak figure with out a scratch grinning at Gotenks.  
  
"I'm still waiting."  
  
"What the-" angered he started firing Renzoku Shine Shine Missile and childish spirits. Each blow was missed as the cloak figure dodged them swiftly and with grace.  
  
"Are you finished yet because I'd like to have my turn now." "Ugh come on you bitch." Gotenks said.  
  
In a flash, the cloak figure disappeared and appeared behind them as he turned a sharp blow was made to his ribs and another above his neck.  
  
A green ball formed in its right hand and shot toward Gotenks. The hit felt as if he was on fire his whole body having some kind of burning sensation he could feel his power weakening. He hit against a boulder and fell face flat in the dirt he struggled to get up.  
  
"You like that one its called a sub energy I takes a huge amount of your power and gives it to me." the cloak figure laughed as it walked to Gotenks struggling to get up. It bent down and lifted Gotenks chin staring at him, "So do you give because that was just a sampler."  
  
Gotenks lifted his hand and made a quick blow for the cloak figures ribs. He made contact and as the cloak figure felt the short pain of the blow gotenks shoot a ki ball at it making a hole threw the cape and in to the body of this thing. "Is that an answer for you as he came to his feat." Gotenks stared at what seemed like blue blood to be squirting out.  
  
The cloak figured as if it was in a great amount of pain as it sank in to the earth disappearing leaving the blood hole torn cape there. "Where the hell did that freak go?" Gotenks said looking around until the earth began to shake.  
  
"It seems as if the monkey is getting better at these games so lets see how you like it when I show my true power." The earth around them crumbled as if there were something blown to make a twenty yard hole.  
  
'I'm tired of playing now I just want to get this god damn thing over with." the cloak figure reemerged with a different cloak and as healthy as can be as if the last hit didn't even happen.  
  
"Ahh." it stretched "Its great to have healing powers now what should I do with you two." it stood there for a moment cracking its knuckles and neck. 'Trunks I think that this time where over matched he's more powerful then both of us combined I think even more than or dads.' Gotten thought  
  
'So why the hell would that even come to your mind never quit until you know for sure!' trunks yelled back at Gotten ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta was having a drink in till he felt the great power again, 'This time your not going any where he walked out the dance floor following where ever this power was. So did all the others Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Buu, and Piccolo.  
  
As they all left, Master Roshi watched them "Where the hell is this enormous power coming from this is the most I've never felt in years."  
  
Chichi looked over at him almost lunging at him, "What the hell did you just say!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well I must do this quick I'm sure your fathers can sense us by know." the cloak figure said as it began to make a circle with its hands.  
  
"Its now or never." Gotenks charged towards the cloak figure but right before he reached it a orange like ball circled around him incasing him like a little rodent.  
  
He began shooting Ki balls, kicking it, and punching it but everything just disappeared as if it was sucking in all the energy from the blows not even making a dent.  
  
'Ah my favorite too the death ball but seeing as I don't want to kill the guy lets just call it Mr. pain.' the cloak figure smiled.  
  
A bolt appeared in the ball and it began to bounce around in the ball slowly each time increasing its speed.  
  
Gotenks barley missing it as the speed increased.  
  
It went faster and faster until Gotenks could do nothing but stand in the ball and get hit. The whole ordeal lasted for a minute until Gotenks passed out.  
  
"I better hurry I fell your fathers and friends approaching." the cloak figure collapsed his hands together and the ball disappeared with Gotenks inside of it.  
  
He lowered his power and sent out a wave that made all the holes return to their normal status.The cloak figure disappeared seconds before they arrived they where transported to somewhere else. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Vegeta and the rest arrived they found nothing all the dents that where there where all gone. As if they never where there all that remained was a cloak with a hole in it. Vegeta walked over and picked it up examining it.  
  
'Is that what I think it is.... yes its blood but not human...' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Hey what you find there." Goku walked over to Vegeta. "I'm not sure but whatever made that power was not human." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ cliffhanger ^ ^ don't worry I will update today or tomorrow next one will be longer since I had those short chaps don't forget to check out in the arms of a killer its great. 


	22. A kiss shared between two enemies

Bulma saw Vegeta and the gang leave she sighed "Should of known something would happen on the day of the party.'  
  
Just then Ivanna walked back in to the ballroom Bulma spotted her "Ivanna where have you been?"  
  
She gave a faint smile, "Just had to get some air it was a bit stuffy in here." "Oh, well you just missed Yamcha he was looking for you." "Damn where is he at?" she looked around the crowded place. "I'm not sure maybe he left with Goku and them." "Well I guess I will wait to see him." "Doesn't seem like you miss Eric a lot." Bulma eyed Ivanna suspiciously how could she brag so much about Eric for a while and than drop him for the next guy, and Yamcha to.  
  
"Oh, um its nothing like that its just this little job I'm doing he's in it to and I have to ask some questions about our last meeting." "Um hum." Bulma still thought it was suspicious but left it to be how it was.  
  
A couple hours passed and it was about three AM, everyone started to depart. "Bye Bulma great party see you at work." The last couple said as they left. Bulma waved at them and shut the door sighing with relief that it was all over. She was a little worried that the guys weren't back. Bulma saw Ivanna still sitting around, "Are you sure you want to stay and help clean up Ivanna?" "Ya maybe Yamcha will show up." She looked down at her feet kicking the rug. "Okay its your call." Bulma walked back in the ballroom and saw Chichi, 18, and Videl, Bulma walked over to them annoyed and confused that they where still there. "Why are you not going home?"  
  
"Well." Videl started "it started with Chichi mad that Goku and Gohan left and when I was going to leave. She yelled at me saying are you going to leave with out my son so I stayed with her and some how she got 18 to." She took in a breath.  
  
Bulma thought of any type of way to get them out when it hit her, "Oh well you can hang about as long as you want to but Chichi don't you want to check on Goten and Trunks."  
  
"Oh my goodness I forgot about them ugh, well Bulma if he comes here give him a good yelling for me please." Bulma nodded her head as a yes. She walked Chichi to the door said goodbye and told her not to worry. When Chichi left 18 and Videl left to, "Thank goodness everyone's gone I can get some sleep." Just as she was about to go to her bed room Vegeta came in. He carried a cloth and had a firm expression he walked up to Bulma and held out the cloak. She could tell there was something wrong.  
  
"Can you exam this for me." "Um sure Vegeta what for?" Bulma looked perplexed it's not every day he ask her to do this. "Just see if there's anything unusual about it please." He walked away towards the gravity room.  
  
'Whoa this must be serious, he said please, and leaves angry and comes back even more angry.' she walked toward the lab and stuck the cloak some place and went to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
As Goku returned home he saw the light in the kitchen on, 'Great Chichi is sure to yell at me now.'  
  
He lowered him self down and opened the door a little to get a peak inside all he could see was her hunched over the table her face flat down and arms crossed over covering around it. Small whimpers where heard in the kitchen then it hit Goku she was crying. (duh )  
  
He quickly went to her side, "Chichi." He whispered laying his hands on her shoulders. He felt a quick jolt from her shocked from his quick appearance. When she realized it was him she elbowed him off. why do you have to always die and leave me and your sons here He knelt on his knees and scooted in closer to her, "Chichi what's wrong." "You should know." She said choking back tears. Before he could ask what it was she responded. "How can you even be so calm.I mean just leaving the party over some ki you felt. You don't even know if you where going to come back leaving m.e..and" She couldn't hold back her tears she started crying again. She lifted up her tear stained face grabbing Goku "Why do you always have to be the one who saves the day. That's all you've ever done is protect us and what do I usually get when you do a dead husband. Why cant you just stay home and be like regular men?"  
  
Goku grabbed Chichi embracing her in a tight hug, "I know how you feel Chichi how do you think I feel. When I die, I miss you guys so much all of you but if I never helped to save this planet then where would it be. When I die you are always on my thought and in my heart every day when I help defend this planet its always for you and everyone else on this planet. If I die than I die protecting the people I care fore and love." He hugged her even tighter and a single tear came down his eye. He didn't even notice Chichi had stop crying a while back and was staring at him.  
  
'Goku you really shown me a side I have never scene and I am happy for this moment we have and maybe just maybe I will get use to you having to protect this planet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Ivanna began helping the clean up crew, showing them where things went and which doors to exit. When she heard Vegeta walk in and say something to Bulma, she saw Bulma head up stairs. So she started walking to the gravity room she reached it and pressed in the code to get in with out a warning telling the person inside someone was entering.  
  
She stood inside the door leaning against it staring at Vegeta she stood there for five minutes before he noticed her. "What the hell do you want?" Not even glancing at her he continued training. "Oh Hi Vegeta I'm fine it's nice to see you to." She sarcastically replied.  
  
He stopped and stared at her strangely, "What you think you can fuckn walk up in here and act like nothing happen. I still can't figure why the hell you came back after you promised."  
  
"Promises are meant to be broken especially after you broke yours with my father." She gave him a cold look. "Why wont you just leave me alone you stupid bitch." "O harsh words you really hurt me if you want to leave just go." Ivanna pretended she was hurt. "Will it really matter how will I fuckn know if you wont come after me again." Vegeta tried to think of a way to make her leave.  
  
"Why should I when I just came to see my friend Bulma."  
  
"Please do you take me as an idiot I know you hate her you always have and always will. You came here for other reasons I can tell plus why would a rat return to old past." "Hmph Bastards never change do they?" she whispered knowing Vegeta would hear it.  
  
"What you Bitch." He flew up to her high speed and stood a inch from her body. "Would you like to repeat that to my face wench."  
  
"I said BASTARDS NEVER CHANGE." She grabbed him tightly and kissed him. Vegeta was in shock 'What the hell.' But surprisingly he stayed there and closed his eyes standing there letting the kiss go on for minutes. She unhooked and stared in to his eyes for a second there was lust as the two eyes looked upon each other.  
  
Vegeta pushed her making her fall on to her butt and he flew off. Ivanna had a huge smirk on her face, "He's still a great kisser." She dusted her self off and left.  
  
Just as she exited Bulma walked out on to her balcony and looked below seeing Ivanna leave the training room. "What is she doing sown there." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ wow its been a while since it took me forever to type all the chapters I lost XP. You have to see spirited away it is very good I was like wow after it was over and I cried when she left haku they where so meant for each other. 


	23. open your eyes and see the truth

Vegeta lay on rock staring out in to space. 'Why the hell did that have to happen, that bitch just had to kiss me didn't she. I just cant stand her yet."  
  
*.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.*  
  
" When will these stupid boys wake up its not like there that weak." The cloak figure stood in front of the two boys they where chained in some kind of metal. The cloak figure walked out of the dungeon like room. Half an hour later Trunks opened his eyes letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting he looked around. Trying to move his arms and legs but he was stuck to the wall he looked at his hand and saw a metal chain wrapped around it. He tugged and pulled not understanding why he could not break a stupid metal chain. All the noise he was making the cloak figure heard him and entered back in the room.  
  
"So your finally up don't bother trying to break threw the chains it's a special kind of metal that I'm sure even full sayins cant break threw." Just then, Trunks noticed that Goten was chained next to him.  
  
"You bastard what the hell do you want and how much do you know about us." Trunks yelled as he still struggled to release him self from the braces.  
  
" Well I want what everyone wants, to take over your planet." an evil glance was shown in its red eyes. "Do you really think you can get away with that and even since our parents will notice where gone."  
  
"Oh wow I never would of thought of that good thing I sent my holographic robots before I fought you." "I think our parents and friends can tell the fuckin difference between us and robots." He grunted trying more and more to release him self from the chains.  
  
"Are you sure there no one would notice." A smirk fell upon its face, "do your parents know you that well or care for you that much that they couldn't even tell the difference between you and a "robot"." It snapped its fingers and a screen popped down what was shown on the screen was Trunks in the kitchen of his house with his mom.  
  
"So Trunks how was yesterday you didn't mess anything up over there did you?" "No we behaved mom." Trunks sighed. "Good I'll be in the lab for the rest of the day so I made your lunch it's in the fridge." Bulma gave him a quick kiss on the check and ran her fingers through his hair. Before turning the corner she turned around, "Oh can you watch your sister for me Trunks."  
  
"Okay I guess so." Trunks sighed "Why did you have anything else planned?" Bulma smiled  
  
"Me and Gotten where going in to town and the movies." "Well if you want to you can take her with you but you better watch her." Trunks sighed, "Alright mom." "Thanks" she gave him another peck on the cheek and left the room.  
  
The scene cut off and the screen went back up.  
  
Trunks gawked staring at where the screen had just been. The emotions in his face changed from disbelief to horrified, to pain knowing that this thing was right his parents couldn't tell the difference between him and a robot.  
  
His head fell as he let a tear run down his cheek, "Let me tell you something its not good to fuck around with me if that was fake our real I don't give a danm," he lifted up his head. As he glared, cold-depriving eyes at the cloak figure it sort of jumped as it saw Trunks eyes as if he was looking threw him. "but when I fuckn get out of here I will make sure you that you will die a horrible death."  
  
The cloak figure was still a little scared by the glare trunks was giving him it was close to his fathers but seemed more intense. "Well I thought I gave you that chance earlier and it looked like you didn't get very far did you." It laughed as it exited the dungeon.  
  
"YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" Trunks yelled he pulled thrusting him self towards the figure but the chains holding him the dungeon echoed of his cry.  
  
"You dumb ass why, how, will they ever notice its not me...CANT THEY EVEN FUCKN TELL-" Trunks head fell down as he began to cry.  
  
As the cloak figure walked down a long hallway 'Stupid human all ways giving in to your emotions just face the fact your parents never knew you, you where a mistake that happened and that's what you'll always be.  
  
*.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.*  
  
Vegeta arrived home at lunch time and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed as much food as he could and started eating.  
  
Bulma heard him and headed towards the kitchen, she arrived seeing tons of food sitting on the counter and loud noises of Vegeta vacuuming the food down. "Um Vegeta." All of a sudden the noises stopped and Vegeta lay behind the food very still. 'How can I even look at her after what I did.' Bulma didn't bother to go behind the food to look at him "I just wanted to say that the cloak is amazing , the DNA I found on it is catastrophic its from some kind of alien. I hope its good but this DNA is very strange it seems to still be fresh even though its been on there for who knows how long. I will be in the lab studying this still its amazing you must show me where you found it. I will tell you all about it later ok."  
  
She walked behind the food and gave him a quick kiss and left. Vegeta still sitting there frozen, 'I don't deserve such a person after what I did.'  
  
He left the rest of the food and left again.  
  
  
  
Okay I know some of you might of wanted to see this part more than the last chapter so I decided to stick it up ^^ 


	24. Answers

(Okay I really really really really really didn't like the way this chapter went so I had to redo it tell me if you think its better. ***warning lemon***)

Two weeks had passed since Ivanna's encounter with Vegeta, embarrassed and frustrated he strived to stay out of Bulma's way. 

Bulma was pretty annoyed she could tell he was deliberately ignoring her. Every time she came close to him he would make up some excuse and leave, he slept in the guest bedroom locking his door and would eat out or when nobody was in the kitchen. She just couldn't under stand why he was doing this she had so many questions about what could be wrong with him. However, every time she would try and talk to him he would mumble something and walk away to where ever. She was tired of this dumb game he played it was time to take action she would get him, and 'He would have to tell her there would be no way to escape her.' she thought as she lay on the couch in the living room waiting for him to arrive. 

Vegeta entered the house late from training he was wearing a pair of black boxers and had a nice sweat over him that looked like a glaze with his muscular body and nice tan. 

He was thinking of Bulma as he started walking towards the living room, 'Two weeks I have not faced her our saw her she must be pretty pissed.' he smirked thinking of her angry he loved it when she was he thought she looked cute ' How much longer am I going to have to do this.' sighing.

He entered into the living room not sensing that Bulma was there he was startled when he saw her sitting there in silence. Obviously waiting for him he just stared at the back of her head wondering if he should go up to her our just leave. He felt anxious to go over to her and tell her everything about Ivanna and his past meeting with her, but the question still stood would she still love him after what she heard. She would not have just been hurt by one man (Yamcha) but two now. 

Bulma had a felling that someone was staring at her she turned her head to see Vegeta standing there concentrating on her. She smiled and looked at him patting on the chair showing him to come sit down with her. He hesitated again not sure what to do but she gave such a concerned serious look that he gave in and sat next to her. For minutes there was silence as they both looked away from each other Vegeta convinced that she had nothing to say began to get up.

She reached out her hand and touched him "Wait…"

There was a jolt between both of them as they both felt skin contact since two weeks.

He sat back down not wanting to make eye contact with her he just looked down at her hand that lay on the couch.

She looked at him trying to get any sign of eye contact but was not capable to.

She took a deep breath and began talking, "Well… Vegeta…" she looked away pausing trying to find the right words to say.

"well I don't quite know why your acting this way Vegeta. Something must really be bothering you?" looking back down at him she moved her hand to his face turning his head to lock on to her eyes. She paused wanting to see if he would say anything but he looked shameful to even be in her presence it hurt Bulma to see him like this.

"Well I don't care what it is Vegeta I just…" her eyes became glossy as salty water filled her eyes, "I just really want things back to the way they where."

He watched as the tear ran down her cheek and then another he loathed him self even more for making her cry. He looked away anywhere but Bulma's tear stained face for it hurt him to cause her to feel this way. 'Almost everything that's been happening since Ivanna came was my fault I could of stopped it but…'

Bulma cupped her hands around his chin and brought his face up to her level. He closed his eyes not wanting to see her face full of tears it just made him feel so weak not being able to stop her tears, her sadness.

"Vegeta what ever happened it's okay I don't quite give a damn I forgive you okay. I just want things back the way they where remember…"

He opened his eyes when he heard her say I forgive you, 'How the hell could she forgive me she could never for what I done I don't-' his thoughts stopped as he felt her lips touch his the undoing pride he felt as his unholy lips stained with the lips of another woman where touched by his love, his mate.

Vegeta unsure, as many emotions flowed threw him almost all for Bulma but a nagging feeling, a knot he had of guiltiness. When the woman he loathed so much, her lips touched his the past he shared with her flashed before his eyes and lust felt his body. He shocked and surprised that this reaction could ever be felt again and shared by the heartless woman. He just couldn't understand he knew with all his heart that Bulma was for him but what the hell was that reaction that happened when he and Ivanna locked lips. He had to know he just had to know…

As they both kissed it had gotten more intense more passionate both of them looking for answers as they melded into one another as if they where one.

Bulma opening her mouth they began a festive tongue war Vegeta picked her up not breaking the lock they had on one another. Carried her up stares into there bed room and onto the bed. 

He began kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the side she wrapped her arms around his neck moaning with pleasure as he began kissing and licking her abdomen.

He got down past her navel and was blocked by a pair of blue jeans he tore those off in a hurry as Bulma unsnapped her bra revealing her large exquisite breast. He went back up and began playing with her nipples which was followed by moans of her enjoyment. He stopped getting up and removing his boxers and Bulma removing the rest of her under garments. He looked over her naked body as if it where a rare jewel he leaned down placing a firm kiss on her lips. 

Just as Bulma started to respond to the kiss Vegeta climbed on top of her, careful to keep the majority of his weight off her. He broke the kiss and began to suck and lick his way down to her nipples. His tongue traveled along her jaw line, down her neck to her collarbone, then straight to her left nipple, his hand massaging her right breast. Bulma had opened her legs a little Vegeta settled in between them, his hardness resting on her thigh.  
  
Bulma fisted one hand in his hair, the other rubbing behind his back as Vegeta switched nipples. She moaned as he increased his sucking and massaging motions. She ran her hand down his side, slid it in between them, and tentatively took hold of his manhood, causing Vegeta to groan.  
  
Vegeta wanting to take it slow growled dropping her nipple out of his mouth looking at her in a dominant way. Bulma under stood but hate to take things slow, "Do you really think I will." She growled back at him a bit. 

"Too bad." Leaning over, he placed soft, gentle kisses upon her ear, dipping his tongue in and nipping the bottom of the lobe to emphasize his point.  


He brought his hands down touching her once virgin mound, she instantly relaxed. His hands moved and one slowly rubbed her back while the other teased and beckoned her. Bulma twisted and groaned against the torture, her face becoming highly flushed, her breath uneven. Vegeta halted before her climax could erupt, earning a painful moan of displeasure.  
  
Having enough of this slowness and torture, Bulma took her hand stroking it down his back lower; lower ah there it was his tail spot. She smirked at Vegeta and he realized what she was doing before he could stop her she started stroking it and making little circles around it. 

A long groan escaped from his mouth following a few short huffs.  
"Fine." he said while clenching his teeth, closing the distance between their lips. He positioned the tip of his manhood at her opening and pushed in while she was distracted.   
Surprised Bulma pulled her lips away from his as she screamed at the pleasure she felt, when she calmed down some she looked at him evilly.   
  
He smirked gently pulling out a little, and then thrusting back in, causing Bulma to groan in pleasure. Vegeta continued his thrusting while sucking, licking, nipping, and kissing her upper body.  
  
She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and meeting him thrust for thrust. Bulma's mind could not concentrate on anything except for the feelings that Vegeta was causing to course through her body. She could feel an intense amount of heat pooling between her legs.  
  
Vegeta heard Bulma moan out a few words and recognized them as harder and faster, to which he complied. Vegeta could fell his control slipping a little. His nibbles became bites, his licks longer, his kisses more insistent, and his thrusts harder, faster, and deeper.  
  
Bulma felt as if a spring was being tightened in her lower stomach, but it was not an unpleasant feeling. Bulma moved her hands to Vegeta's ears and began to scratch behind them a little, drawing his attention to her desire filled eyes. Bulma lifted her head a little and brought their lips together for a soul-searing kiss.  
  
Vegeta increased his thrusts and in a sudden clear thought, realized that Bulma had not been able to keep up with him for some time. He thrust his tongue into Bulma's mouth and after a short tongue war, pinned hers to the roof of her mouth and pinned her arms above her head.  
  
He could feel her walls contracting around his manhood as he moved deep within her. They broke the kiss and Vegeta just stared at Bulma, her hands still pinned above her head in one of his much larger hands, stretching her out for his eyes only.

'You are my love now and always will be she was my love in the past and shall remain there this is the right answer…' he thought  
  
The spring in Bulma's stomach broke free, and warmth flooded her body as well as a feeling of ecstasy as a low, long moan escaped her. Bulma wanted to close her eyes and just enjoy the sensations, but she could not. She was transfixed by Vegeta's auburn eyes, 'You really love me I can see it in your eyes Vegie no matter what our love will be strong nothing can break it nothing…'  
  
Vegeta groaned when he felt Bulma's muscles clench him hard, and he could not hold out any longer. He thrust in as deep as he possibly could and released his seed within her. His instincts told him to continue but something about Bulma's eyes made him maintain eye contact.  
  
After his seed had finished spilling into her and Bulma's muscles relaxed around him, he released her hands and bent his head down to her neck. He inhaled deeply and liked what he smelled. His scent laced in with her own, the scent of their lovemaking and sweat, and deep down, there was her own basic scent, buried by all the others, but not completely.

"This is how it should all ways be he whispered."

  
Bulma slowly wrapped her tired arms around Vegeta's neck "Yes always and forever." 

She was surprised that she felt very energetic and content . Bulma delicately ran a hand down Vegeta's spine and felt some of the muscles there quiver.

He closed his eyes, 'Was It right to do this… Ugh why am I saying is it right to do this with my own mate stupid.' He mentally hit himself in the head, 'But It feels strange… having done this and that…' he thought about the kiss he and Ivanna shared and shuddered at the feelings that had lasted between them for the fracture of a second. 

'but,' he did the closes he could get to a smile but it still looked like a smirk, "I must remember Bulma my mate, wife, and mother of our children is mine forever and will always be for me. She's my present and my future what was ever there for me and that bitch (Ivanna) was the past and will always be my past never shall it ever arise in my future with Bulma.'

He opened his eyes and stared at Bulma's face and for the millionth time asked him self 'How do I disserve such a woman…'

Bulma looked at Vegeta noticing he was in a deep thought, 'I wonder what's bothering him.' Running her hand threw her hair she scooted closer to Vegeta laying her head against his. She rubbed her hand against her neck and found it awkward that he didn't bite in to her mark. 

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~  


Two eccentric months passed by. 

The house quiet you could almost say to quiet no laughter from the children or Bulma screeching at Vegeta, or Vegeta yelling at someone. Silent moments between Bulma and Vegeta on the war of there thoughts continually driving them close to insanity. Btoh of them pretty confused and dazed. Bulma peaked in to Trunks room one day and was surprised to see him studying more and more than training she wondered if he got more of her genes in him than his fathers. The only laughter you might hear was Bra playing around with her brother or mother, at least she did not have to suffer through these tragic silent moments in the house. Bulma had not seen Ivanna since the night of the party and that was not a very pleasant memory either she wondered what was she doing in the training room.

Yes very odd days in the briefs house and it seemed that they grew worse and worse as each day passed.

Bulma lay inside her lab fidgeting with some chemicals on studying the molecular DNA pattern off the alien's cloth. There was a light rap on the door to enter the lab.

"Come in!" 

The door swung open and her father appeared he came down and sat besides her. She looked up real quick to see who sat there, "Hey dad." She quickly turned back to her studies. He scratched the back of his head a little nervous, smiling "Um hi Bulma." 

For a while it was silent with only the clatter of machines working and test tubes, being shuffled around by Bulma Mr. Briefs just sat there watching her.

Mr. Briefs decided to break the silence, "Well um Bulma you might be wondering why I came down here well… me and your mother where just worried about you."

She looked up at him acting as if she was puzzled.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well what's wrong with you you've been very distant lately even your friends agree."

She smiled, "You know all this testing and watching Bra I haven't really gotten a chance to get out long. Dad this DNA is intriguing you must check it out-"

He cut her off, "Bulma take off the mask you know you can tell me anything, what's wrong?" in a concerned voice a look of sadness was in his eyes he hate to see his one and only daughter sad. Bulma hate to see her father so concerned about her, "Well," fidgeting with some stuff trying not to make eye contact with her father.

"It just has been quiet ever since the party, that's all nothing really big everyone's probably just still tried from it."

She chuckled Mr. Briefs was still concerned, "Are you sure." He put his hand on hers trying to comfort her.

She opened her mouth to say something else but just closed it looking up at him, "Yes dad."

Satisfied with the best response he could get out from her he began to leave, "Okay just have to check on my baby girl if there's anything bugging you just call me okay." He smiled and walked up the stairs to the door.

Before he exited, "Oh Bulma when you get a chance send me a sample of that DNA okay."

He left and shut the door Bulma sighed as she began to fidget with the DNA again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ivanna sat at her kitchen table in her apartment eating a whole double layer yellow cake with thick chocolate icing and vanilla ice-cream. (What a pig ^@_ ^)

"That Yamcha sure can cook." She said stuffing some more cake in her mouth.

She was halfway done when her phone rang still eating the ice cream she pushed a button that brought a screen down. The screen showed who it was calling her, it was her friend Tiffany she had brown curly hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes.

"Ivanna is that you?" she asked.

"Oh hey Tiffany what's up?" She stuffed some more cake in her mouth.

Tiffany eyed her, "I should be saying that to you, what happened to you." She pointed at Ivanna's stomach, which seemed to have gotten quite large.

She blushed rubbing her stomach, "I…I just cant help it this food is so good you must try it."

Tiffany looked at her suspiciously, "If it's going to make me look like that NO Thanks."

Ivanna gritted her teeth at that comment trying not to snap back at the remark. "Well Tiffany what brings you up to call me, I know its not just to say hi."

Tiffany looked around in the area she was at to make sure no one was around and came close to the screen. Making her look larger on Ivanna's side, "Well," she said in a low voice, "I have been hearing some stuff about you."

"Is that what you called me to tell me about some RUMORS." Ivanna angered that Tiffany was wasting her time.

"Shut up and listen." She snapped back, "This is important I've been hearing some stuff about a lot of people not wanting you to be doing this mission. They even started some cult and as soon as there ready, they are coming to kill you and this person is going to take your position. You should know that this person is turning even your loyalist friends in to your enemies you must hurry up and return and stop this mob before it gets out of your control." 

Ivanna through back her head and laughed, "Please nothing can ever get out of my control but thank you for this information at least your life will be saved besides the others. Get me a list of everyone who is still loyal to me and their lives shall be spared to okay."

"Okay Ivanna I wait for your return bye." She smiled and turned the screen on her side off.

Ivanna stuck another fork full of cake in her mouth, "Ah it's so good to have your snitches." She sighed as she finished her ice cream and patted her stomach. 

_________________

Tiffany happy that she had spared her life of the many that would be killed. 'Yes it's so good to be a snitch.' She smiled

As Tiffany got off the phone she thought, 'Why is she getting so big can Ivanna be…naw she would never let that happen…or would she?' She dismissed the thought from her mind and exited the room. 

__________________

Well there it is that long chapter I promised and with a lemon ^^ well I hope you liked it.

Can you guess what's up with Ivanna?? I can't wait till the next chapter a little preview the cloak figure may reveal who it is.


End file.
